My Name Is Death
by lightwithinthedark
Summary: Shinoko never wanted anything other than to live a normal life. Being color blind, as well as seeing ghosts never allowed such luxuries. She hated she was named child of death and hated a certain orange haired strawberry even more. When pulled into the fighting she quickly learns that to survive, one must get their hands dirty. M for Language. Pairing is undecided. Humor Attempted.
1. Chapter 1

**I keep losing my motivation to write. I don't know why. I think it's because I look back at my other stories and wonder if I was on crack the entire time. It's not pretty looking at how much your own writing before a year ago. Anyways, I do not own bleach. I do own my own separate volumes of said manga, but sadly I do not own the actual story. If I did things would be **_**way**_** different than what's happening in the newest chapters.**

**Chapter One:**

My story starts on a surprisingly cold fall day, on my way to pick up the groceries for my mother and father—nah this is stupid. How does one even _start_ telling a self narrative? I mean how do you describe things that normally can't be described to people who don't see them? Besides the fact that I'm already an oddity in this world I really don't want to be condemned as strange for my whole life.

_Er_..._Anyways_... The day was normal, even the people where normal. It was just an average day for average people. Well—average _humans_ more like it. I, Shinoko Hatsumi, do not consider myself human. The explanation being simple. Since I was a little girl I've been able to see spirits and hollows. By the way, the only reason I know what hollows are because one had a big mouth and was chatty Kathy. Going off topic again. What makes seeing them so strange is that I'm color blind, but when I see them, they are in full color. That's the only way I ever learned the colors. Those tied to the other world have color to them when normal _people_ and _things_ do not. It's strange in a way—having spirits and spiritual people stick out like a sore thumb.

Okay maybe the explanation wasn't so simple and there is even more that you don't know! However I am going to save the last information for later. Save the best for last they always say, right?

So here I was going to the store. The start of the new school year was already taking its toll on me. Endless nights staying up doing the horrible homework had made me tired so I wasn't paying attention. Drowning in my own thoughts I accidently knocked into someone and that someone happened to have the most annoying, bright, and unnatural orange colored hair. Who often pissed me off because of it.

"Watch where you're going—," the voice paused and before I even looked I knew that the scowl on his face had already deepened.

Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki and I—did **not** get along. I was so thankful I hadn't seen him around all summer that I had almost forgotten he existed entirely.

"Maybe you should watch where _you're_ going you orange strawberry!"

"Why you—!"

I did mention we didn't get along right? Because almost immediately we started fighting. I had only dabbed in Karate for a month so I wasn't as strong as Ichigo who had trained for years, but damn did I make sure my hits counted. I had made sure to memorize every vital and pressure point on the body during that whole month.

The thing I wasn't expecting was that when I aimed for his face—more specifically the place that unhinged the jaw—he _moved_ effectively dodging it.

When the hell did he get fast enough to dodge me? I wasn't fast but when we fought I'd always be able to land at least one or two hits on him. Now though it seemed different—**way** different. He was dodging ever so slightly and blocking my punches. That annoyed me.

I lifted my foot, kicking him square in the shin as hard as I could muster. He let out a grunt of pain and lost his oh so perfect concentration. I took that moment and clocked him right upside the head.

The blow wasn't that strong, but it was enough to cause him to put a hand to his cheek and take few steps back. Good I felt satisfied getting a good hit on him.

I turned myself away, tucking a strand of my auburn hair behind my ear.

"Shinoko, what the _hell_?" I twisted my neck in his direction seeing him rubbing his jaw. Hm. Seems I had more power in that, then I had realized.

Without saying another word between the two of us, we simply glared at each other. That is until I snorted and walked into the store. I could _physically _feel his scowl and glare burning a hole in the back of my head.

Haha good. I had actually managed to score a point in our never ending battle.

Shinoko 1—Ichigo 12

Boy does that look bad. Now it was my turn to scowl. I hated how he always beat me in our little fights. It just wasn't fair! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to be the weak link of a fighting squad! Wait where did that come from? Oh well, by the time I got out of my thoughts I was halfway home and was in such a bad mood that it would even scare the devil. Now that I thought about it—was there even a devil in this world?

The grey house that made up my home come into view and I sighed in relief. Home. I could be in my room, away from Mother and Father and be in my own little world. Sadly, fate was not on my side because just as I opened the door I came face to face with my cousin. On normal circumstances this wouldn't have bothered me. Except my cousin hated me and I kid you not she was what people would call those overpowered _perfect_ girls in stories. A Mary fucking Sue. It made me want to gag every time she entered the room with that perfect air of hers.

So as my cousin, who's at that moment name I couldn't be bothered to remember, gushed at how much she just _loved_ our family I on the other hand had walked upstairs and promptly shut the door. This day had gone from bad to **worse** in a matter of an hour. I could still hear her grating voice from down below and decided to play some music to drown her out.

_Ah._ Now I remember what that bitch's name was. It was Kamiko. **Ha** superior child my ass. I'll find her faults and when I do she'll rue the day she ever crossed paths with me! Oops. Getting a little carried away there.

I sighed and glanced toward my mirror. It was a dark gray and I tilted my head to one side. The actual color was a dark mahogany I think. Anyways I stared at my reflection. Of course since I was a spiritually connected I was colored as well. My auburn hair ended at the bottom of my shoulder blades and about the last three inches of it turned to white. The white had suddenly appeared there one day, back when I was seven and no matter how short I cut it, the white always comes back. Everybody thinks I purposely dyed it, when in fact I have been trying to get rid of it. Pulling away the attention from hair, I turned it toward my eyes which where a vivid green. I _hated_ my green eyes. Only because Kamiko had them too. They seemed to run in the family much to my dismay.

My attention shifted again, hearing little miss everything come up the stairs and knock on my door. Oh _god_ make her go away already. My father had destroyed the lock when I was younger because I would lock the door when she come over. Now she could easily turn the door knob and come right in.

"Shinoko! There you are!" The door swung open and I was met with grinning with her hands on her hips.

**Nope.**

I practically ducked past her and was about ready to head down the stairs when Mary Sue-chan caught me by the back of my shirt. I was screwed.

"You have to come help me practice my Kendo!" She chirped like the little shit she was.

I was forcibly dragged down the stairs and out into the backyard. The evening routine of me getting my ass handed to me was about to start.

A few hours later, I was finally capable of getting away. Why I had to help her practice when I knew full well that even if she stopped for five hundred years she'd still be the champion at it was a mystery. I think she hates me too and just enjoys beating me numb.

Since I was finally free of that torture I decided to take a walk around town. Though as I stared at the sky, all the different hues of gray started to melt away.

"...Huh?"

Small speckles of color where starting to appear, and they were _not_ the colors of the sky. Red and green speckles. They seemed to be emitting from somewhere up in the sky, but where?

Well I definitely got my answer, because a few seconds later something came crashing down with a loud **DOOM**. I cringed and turned my leisurely pace into a full blown run. That was where Tatsuki and the rest of the dojo were training!

Though we didn't always get along, I was still worried. As I got closer I felt a tug from deep inside me—like my soul was being ripped out, but I ignored it gritting my teeth and continued on. There was no way in hell I was going to pass out. The clearing came into view and I was met with a not so pretty sight.

"T-Tatsuki!"

She didn't seem to hear me. Actually none of the people there heard me, a good portion had died and the big guy was talking and looking down at her.

"...Then it must be stronger than I thought...**Right?!**" What was he talking about.

Suddenly he whipped around to look at the smaller one. Dark hair, eyes of green, and white pale skin. Definitely someone with strong energy. Just who _where_ these guys?!

"Ulquiorra! Is this the one?!" The giant shouted back.

The smaller one, Ulquiorra, responded back his voice monotone and uncaring.

"Take a good look, idiot. Her soul's being crushed just by being close to you." The next words made my blood boil in anger. "She's garbage."

How dare he! No one had the right to call someone else garbage! I didn't even say that about my cousin! Yeah she was a perfect little bitch but she wasn't garbage! I could hardly focus on the rest from the big guy.

"**Goodbye.**"

Immediately snapping out of my thoughts I began to race toward Tatsuki again. He was going to kick her! With how big he was, and my own guessing I'm sure that if that kick lands he'll kill her! I refuse to let that happen!

**Thwak**.

Huh? When did Chad get in between Tatsuki and that big guy? I hadn't even seen him get into the clearing! Yet...there he was along with Orihime. And they were protecting Tatsuki! Now I didn't mind Chad, I had only heard about him through Orihime at school after she started hanging out with him, Ichigo and Uryu. He sounded like a good guy, despite his size and I had been hoping to get to know him.

It was then that I realized most of the clearing was in bright vivid color. There was so much energy I wondered how I hadn't picked up on all that color blinding me. Even the dead bodies were in full color now, it was like looking through colored glass. I looked off in the distance to make sure I wasn't just hallucinating from that weird pull experience earlier and found that besides this clearing everything was still gray. Except the massive color wave coming towards where we were. It was like just one person alone was causing the area to light up like a Christmas tree. There was only one person I knew of that could do that.

I didn't have time to curse the orange haired male for a strange energy caught my attention and made me stiffen. If I had to take a guess, I'd say one of those two individuals where looking straight in my direction. I felt like he could _see_ me but I should be well hidden behind trees and bushes and yet...the shivers wouldn't stop. Finally I turned toward the source and I was right. Ulquiorra was looking directly at me right through the god damn useless trees and bushes.

"...**!**"

I sputtered and backed up, tripping over a root forcing me to fall back. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I was found out. Would he try to kill me? The larger of the two was laughing and grinning about something, but I was too preoccupied to tune in. My focus was on the threat that could potentially be against my life.

This...This went from worse to a downright horrible day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach, I simply own my ocs and the separate volumes I bought. To be honest this chapter didn't really turn out how I wanted it. It just sort of happened. As well as I'm still trying to decide a course of action to take. Anyways leave your opinion! And if you want, you can suggest the pairing.**

**Chapter Two:**

So here I was, swearing up and down in my head. This was definitely not good. Not. At. All. I wasn't in the position to head out and confront those two, but I'd be damned if I was going to turn tail and run like a little coward. My pride as an inhuman human was on the line!

So here I was, stuck deciding what to do and to make matters even worse time seemed to be slowing down. My heart racing in my chest, mind fumbling with plans that wouldn't work against these people. I was just so _scared_, just being near them left a crushing weight on my chest and it felt like a I couldn't breathe. I was breathing though, and almost in a panicky sort of way.

Damn it all! Where was my spit fire attitude!? Not here let me tell you. I was feeling absolutely powerless. Me! The one girl who decided to screw society over and go against norms with her weird color blindness.

I heard something shifting, something that made my heart jump to my throat and my eyes widen. The big one had also noticed me. There was no escape now. I was officially doomed. That my dear people—was when I attempted to run. I didn't get very far. I guess you could say if I actually tried to run with all my might I would have gotten farther than I had, but I didn't and now the big one had grabbed me. I let out a string of insults directed at him and his titan form.

"Put me down you over sized monster!" I thrashed against the crushing grip around my ribcage.

"Hey Ulquiorra? Is this one garbage too?" The one holding me—god I really need to learn this guy's name—asked mister emotionless log over there.

I didn't want to hear the answer, but I didn't have to wait too long.

"Uh-huh, garbage."

I felt the grip tightened and continued to squirm but my temper had flared and I was **furious**. Ignoring the crushing and breaking of bone to the best of my ability I managed to get one arm completely free so I could point at the log of a spirit over there. The mask on his head told me he was a hollow but it was broken and since I didn't know exactly what the fuck they were called they were spirits to me.

"The only people here that are garbage are you and the big asshole here!" I'm already going to die so why not go down verbally fighting and insulting them? Seems like a sound plan.

I watched Ulquiorra stare at me calmly and I grew angrier. If I was the Hulk, I would have already turned into the powerful green man.

"You keep calling people garbage but you, yourself are one! Don't act so high and mighty when all you're doing is standing there! I have yet to see what's so impressive about an emotionless log like you!" My insults where ignored and yes I know I'm not the best at insulting people. A few times I'd have a sharp tongue but this was not one of them.

He's not even reacting to them. What. The. Hell. At least give me a sigh, or some form of annoyance. Anything! I'm trying my hardest here!

"Just kill her Yammy." Yammy? Was that, that guy's name? Oh goody my dying moments and I finally managed to learn it.

The pressure increased and I felt multiple, if not all, ribs break. Something warm and icky came flooding up my throat and I coughed, realizing that it was blood I was tasting. There was a lot coming up.

"Shinoko!" Ah. That was Orihime screaming at me. She was screaming and I didn't even have to look to see she was probably going to cry.

The pain only increased from there, as it grew steadily difficult to breathe. I think one of the broken ribs decided to puncture my lung or something because it hurt every time I took a breath.

My vision blurred, the brightness of the area blinding me as it fazed from focused to unfocused. Hell no. Nu-uh. Dying here is a no go. Whose going to find Kamiko's weaknesses? Whose going to exploit them till she's finally broken down? Apparently not me.

I let out a low chuckle, causing Yammy to pause in his crushing of me. This...this whole situation had suddenly become funny. I had never thought in a million years I'd be here like a dumbass getting ready to become a pancake.

"God I'm such an idiot."

These two guys were strong, yeah, but even the strongest people had to have some weak spot. I just had to think, and think fast. I felt my limbs go numb as the crushing continued. Yammy had probably broken several other bones in my body by now. No.

My eyes were heavy and all my carefully forming plans faded away. This was it. This was the end for me. I was going to die and this is only the second chapter of my narration. Man. Life sucks.

The end never came, it never once came. I was tired and weak and all these other things but I never lost complete consciousness. It was like something in the back of my brain, no, in the deepest confines of my soul was nagging at me. Keeping me from falling asleep. Even though I was _so_ tired.

I felt my body being dropped. Must be they thought I was dead. Maybe I actually was dead and I just never noticed because all the pain remained the same. Yammy sauntered away from me, and over to Orihime ready to grab her and kill her too probably.

After that, I honestly don't remember much. I was kind of in a daze a good majority of when Ichigo arrived, did something called Bankai and then got to fighting. Pfft. What's bankai? Why was Ichigo dressed so funny? So many, many questions and no way to ask them right now. Everything turned into a blur again for a while, until I saw two more people appear in the clearing with us. From my semi-conscious state I could hear the male say something.

It sounded like, "Hello . Sorry I'm late...Mr. Kurosaki!"

Mr. Kurosaki? If I wasn't in so much pain I'd be laughing right now. Only a small, chuckle escaped my lips. It wasn't heard though because Yammy—who I will find a good nickname for—started babbling about more bugs showing up and how for butting in they're just asking to be killed. Uh. _Hello_. I'm pretty sure that constitutes for getting your ass handed to you.

Give him hell strange new people I've never heard of or seen before.

That's when things got _odd,_ like, really odd. I could have sworn all my bones had been broken thoroughly but slowly I found myself moving my fingers and then my arm. Something popped in my chest and suddenly I felt like I could breathe semi-normally again. Ha Ha. Take that losers. Can't kill me that easily!

I groaned in pain, but swung my body so I could roll on my stomach. By this time, the two monsters where beginning to leave. Seems to me like they got frightened, but clearly that wasn't the case.

"Fu. Seems to me, I was right to call you two garbage...Running away because someone strong showed up is proof of that...—" Damn I needed to hold my tongue.

I felt the sharp gaze of Ulquiorra before he flicked back to carrot top there. Said carrot top looked even worse than I did. He took a severe beating it seemed.

"...that this so-called Soul Reaper he has his eye on...is trash. Not even worth killing." Oh he just insulted Ichigo I believe. Way to kick a puppy while it's down emotionless log. Good for your heartless soul.

It was then that my consciousness finally decided to betray me. Sweet, sweet darkness descended upon my mind as I _finally_ passed out. God, I felt like this was one of those shows or movies where someone has been fatally injured and yet it takes them thirty minutes of fighting before they actually die of a severe wound. I really hoped this weird healing of my shattered bones wasn't a result of some unknown Mary Sue gene, because if it was I was going to jump off a roof.

I awoke later, in a building I was unfamiliar with, with unfamiliar people around me. My body ached at the effort I showed trying to sit up at least. I hated laying on my back. It made it hard to take in air. Laying on one's side was much better.

I heard the door slide open and lifted my gaze toward the newcomer in the room.

"Ah good! You're awake!" Oh god just shut up. You're voice is giving me a headache whoever you are.

I laid back down and rolled onto my side intending to go back to sleep and recover more. It seemed fate was still against me, because next thing I knew I someone had grabbed my feet and pulled me from the warm futon.

"Nooooo...," I whimpered, from either sadness at being pulled away from my nest or from pain. I didn't know which at this point.

I was pulled out into another room. There was a small table as well as cushions. Begrudgingly I crawled over to the cushion and sat on it. The man with the fan simply hid his face behind it and sat down as well. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"_So_...where am I?" I question, mind still groggy from pain and sleep.

"Why you're at my shop!" The suspicious man chirped.

"Okay...why am I here?"

"That's obvious! We found you lying there hurt and it was closer coming here than a hospital!"

"...I think you're lying," I replied bluntly. "I have no idea who you are, and I vaguely remember hearing your voice in the clearing."

He blinked, and I think looked thoughtful before he pulled his fan away laughing loudly.

"So you _were_ still wide awake! I was surprised to hear you talk back there but to remain conscious through that whole ordeal must have been hard!"

His voice was annoying. Really fucking annoying. He needed to shut up. **Now**. I felt my fingers twitch, curled in and then straightened. Like my body was contemplating strangling the man, but I didn't budge from my spot.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Kisuke Urahara," now he was being polite.

"I am Shinoko Hatsumi. Urahara-_san_...if I may...when can I go home? My parents are probably worried sick." I was acting casual. It felt like days since I'd seen my parents and I was even missing little miss Bitch-chan too. Only a little though. Bet she wasn't missing me however.

"Well Hatsumi-chan—we need your wounds to heal a bit more before we can send you on your way!" He pointed out, gesturing with his fan to my bandaged form.

Oh yes, I hadn't forgotten I was wounded. That was still _very_ present in my mind. Thank you captain obvious. I was about to ask more questions when the door to the room we were in came hurtling open. Look at who it is.

"Oh **god** it's the orange strawberry."

Ichigo panted staring at me as I groaned dramatically and went to crawl away back to my makeshift room.

"Shinoko. **Stay**."

I froze, and turned to face the two again. Ichigo had a few bandages on his face, but surprisingly nothing major. Could have sworn he had looked worse back in the clearing.

"Yes?" I asked innocently cocking my head to one side, feigning annoyance at the berry.

Alright, so I wasn't annoyed as I had originally thought I'd be at him after that ordeal. Something must be still up with me because me not mad at the strawberry? Hell _must_ have frozen over. Next thing you know I'll actually start to like him! I gagged at the thought.

"Are you alright?"

Huh? I narrowed my eyes, confused as to why he was asking. Am I alright? Of course not!

"I was till you showed up," I swear I'll never get along with him. I won't allow it.

"_Hey_! I was just trying to be nice!"

"I never asked for your kindness."

"**God damn it Shinoko!** You were nearly killed! At least this once suck up your hatred of me and allow me a chance!"

"Nope."

"..."

He had gone quiet, probably to seethe. To be honest, to be _completely_ honest, I actually felt bad that I had all but rejected any form of kindness from him. He had gone through hell as well and I was just making matters worse for him. Too bad my overall nature was that of a little shit, because as his face twisted in anger I started to laugh. It hurt, but it felt nice to feel like my normal self again. Bickering with the orange strawberry and what not. Too bad I couldn't move well enough to punch him.

"Haa...that felt better." I heaved grinning from ear to ear.

Kisuke remained quiet during this exchange before snapping his fan shut once more.

"Hatsumi-chan...Kurosaki here has volunteered to get your school work and homework for you since you are unable to go to school—"

My lips twitched as they formed a straight line on my face. You have got to be kidding me. Why the hell would he volunteer anyways? It's not like he would get anything out of it. I stared at him a minute before sighing.

"Fine whatever," there wasn't much room to argue in this. It had already been decided apparently.

Ichigo walked over, before dropped my backpack in front of where I sat. Inside I found a few things from my home as well as my school work. There was a lot there, leading me to wonder how long I was asleep. Days maybe? Weeks? I had no way of knowing without asking either of them. I took the bag mumbling out a thanks to Ichigo before scuffing.

"Well, I guess you aren't that bad. Though I still hate you." I added the last part quickly turning away from him so he couldn't figure out I actually hadn't meant it as much as I usually do. My brain was still working its way to understand what had actually _happened_ back in the clearing. Was Tatsuki alright? What about Chad? And Orihime?

I pulled out my stuffed bear from the bag and hugged it, still ignoring Ichigo and Kisuke. Kisuke...I didn't know how to react. This was all too weird. I'd ask for explanations another time because this was not the time. The time would be when I could fully beat the shit out of the carrot top. That would be the time to start asking for explanations.

"I'm going back to bed."

Getting up with slight difficulty I trudged back to my makeshift bed, not hearing any protests of the matter.

What the hell were they thinking? Keeping me here instead of sending me to a hospital and calling my parents. It's not like I can _fight_ those things...right? Oh god now that I thought about it I did have thing that I keep forgetting to tell you guys. And that one thing is actually a big thing which I forgot to use when I was nearly killed.

And it has a name. A name I've known since I was a little kid. My old friend as well as the one thing on this Earth that can terrify me more than those monsters could.

His name Eien no Yoru or as I like to just call him Eien and sadly, he's not very cooperative with other people.

Eien is a male who is around six feet. He's not some sort of hollow, nor is he anything powerful or special. He is simply just another side to my own soul. Who by chance is smart. Like _really_ fucking smart. I almost called him a Gary Stu one time because holy crap did he sound smart. Funny how my life revolves around perfect people. Well until I found out he actually was only scientific smart and he couldn't for the life of him understand how we humans worked and why we acted the way we did.

How would that help me when I was being crushed you ask? Hm. Let me see if I can enlighten you without it sounding like an impossible odd. Since Eien is smart, he helps me out sometimes when I call out to him. I've been told my eyes change color a bit but I've never looked in a mirror when it's happened so I can't say for certain. Anyways, when I use his 'eyes' I can _see_ and not just color and stuff I can see the data and numbers that make up this world. From there I can shift through it and well...I can sometimes catch data make-ups that are actually the other person's weaknesses. I can see their strength, their speed and sometimes even the actually energy that makes them up.

Before you start getting the idea that I've been hiding the fact I am a Mary Sue—which I'm not because this may be the only good thing I'm good at and that title is reserved for Kamiko—using said ability takes a major toll on my body. Even though I am able to tune my body to try and heighten my senses to make fighting against humans easier I can get severe headaches as well as large wipe-outs in my memories. So Eien never allows me to use it for long. Just long enough to get the information I need before I'm back to normal. So now that I've explained that, I think even if I had used said ability I still would have nearly been killed. Those guys were _way_ out of my field of strength. Good job guys.

The one thing that puzzled me was the sudden healing of some of my broken bones. That shouldn't have been possible. No one was helping to heal me or stop the bleeding so I shouldn't have been able to move even the little bit I had. I'd have to drag Eien up from the bottomless pit called my soul and question him cuz I'm sure he couldn't heal me. He didn't even know how to apply a bandage correctly.

There was a knock at the sliding door, jumping me from my thoughts as I spun around to find Ichigo there. I had thought the dumbass left.

"What?"

"Sorry for interrupting your sulking fest, but I need to ask you a question."

"I was **not** sulking berry boy. And what could I possibly know that _you_ need to know."

"...Why where you at the clearing? You don't go to the dojo anymore."

Why was I there? Was he seriously asking me this.

"I heard a big loud sound and saw that something had fallen where Tatsuki and the others trained."

"So you went into the danger without thinking it through?"

"Yup, that's exactly what I'm saying Sherlock."

"Are you an idiot!" His sudden change from calm to annoyed caught me off guard. "How could you have possibly helped! Look at you! You got nearly killed because of what you did!"

There was something wrong. Something laced in his voice I was having a trouble catching. Was it...regret?

"And? Why should it worry you? I do what I want to do. That's how humans are supposed to act."

He looked about ready to hit me I'm sure. I was being stubborn and probably sounding like a bitch right now.

"Because! I couldn't protect you or anyone else!"

**Smack!**

I had promptly gotten up, walked over to him while he was talking and slapped him. It felt good to hit him again. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What was that for!?"

"For being a protective idiot."

"I already have been hit by Rukia and now you!?"

"..? Who's Rukia?"

"Our classmate."

"Never heard of her. Anyways get over yourself."

I placed my hands on my hips trying to look tough, which hurt and probably sucked. He raised an eyebrow at me before sighing and running a hand through his blinding orange hair. It was bright like sun in my should be colorless world. With him around it was like a blast of color right to the face. It was unpleasant.

"Listen Ichigo. You did well till you froze up and stopped moving." I told him, recalling the blurry image of him just there on his knees not doing anything.

He scowled at this. "That's none of your business."

Oh ho! Something made the strawberry uneasy.

"Oh? It is my business because you nearly got everyone killed. What exactly was wrong that you just froze?"

I received only the door slamming shut in my face. I stared at the door for a while before heaving a sigh.

"Thank god he's gone."

I relaxed my body and gently laid myself down, cuddling my teddy bear tightly as I did so. There _was_ something wrong with the strawberry. For a second when I had asked him, one eye seemed to change. The white turned partially black and the brown turned gold. What the hell was that about? It reminded me of a hollow...and it had been looking straight at me. Like I was something to tear apart. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Stupid berry."

What I hadn't noticed at the time, was that he didn't go very far after shutting the door. He had pressed himself against the wall, one hand over his left eye growling curses at himself in a hushed whisper. All I knew was that something was going on and I was going to figure it out. Right after I slept for a while. When I woke up again I mentally planned to try and train myself. There had to be something else I was good at instead of just standing there like a dumbass and analyzing the situation. Maybe I'd be able to learn a trick or two or something from it. I'd bug Kisuke later.

Slowly sleep lulled me to the darkness. The comfortable, warm, cozy darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Well, I really shouldn't have counted on Eien to help me. He had been dead silent the entire week I was at Kisuke's place recovering. Now that I was finally able to head home, I was more than happy to go back to a normal life. Well as normal as it gets. The stupid berry head though, was still bringing me my work from school, and I was told I still wasn't ready for that hell hole. Thank god. I wasn't really looking forward to going back.

Right now I had settled down for a _nice_ bath. It felt good to be able to be alone in your own house with everybody at work and not have to worry about people barging in. Least, that's what I thought. Just as I was closing my eyes, maybe not even a second after, the fucking doorbell rang out. My eyes snapped back open and I sat up quickly. Who the hell was around at this hour? It was the middle of the _school_ day. No one should be here. Plus my parents wouldn't use the doorbell. They had their own key and Kamiko there...she—I don't know where the hell she went. She just went poof one day and hasn't been back.

Now here I was naked and someone at the front door. I darted from the room quickly drying myself off and pulling on some clothes. I could feel my wounds aching but I didn't care at that point. There was no way in **hell** I was going to be caught by some murder or thief in the bathtub—actually I didn't want anyone to catch me in the bathtub.

I nearly tripped on my way down the stairs and rushed to the front door hand outstretched for the handle. Then out of nowhere I froze. Now mind you, my mind was still set on opening that door and I have almost—_almost_—no sense of danger at all. I could walk down this street and see someone holding a knife and just wave. Wonder where that guys going in such a hurry. I'm completely ignorant of these things. This though...this was something else. This was the type of danger that anyone could feel. It creeps in and takes over with such speed it's hard to will one's body to work afterwards.

I felt my hand start to shake and I managed to gather enough mental strength to pull away from the door. Fear made my skin crawl, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and caused my knees to shake slightly. What was on the other side of that door?

Instead of the doorbell this time, something pounded on it and I could hear claws digging in to the wood. One of my feet took a step back without my say so, knocking into one of the decoration tables out in the hallway. My eyes widened when the sound stopped, or at least I thought it stopped.

Without hesitating this time, I spun on my heel and bolted up the stairs and around to one of the windows. I needed to look out, I needed to see if it was gone. I needed to know that my heart wouldn't explode from fear.

My green eyes scanned the area, the doorstep, the street up to the left, the street up to the right and—Nothing. Nothing was out there. There wasn't any sign of anything being out there. I crept away from the window my back bumping into the wall. The silence in the house made me uneasy. After the bustling at Kisuke's Shoten I'd thought I'd find the peace relaxing but it wasn't. It was absolutely terrifying.

Yes, I was scared. Every human and nonhuman gets scared of _something_. There's nothing wrong with it. My knees gave out and I slowly slid down to the floor. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself, to convince myself it truly wasn't anything. But it was something. I knew it wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on me.

'_You seem to be having a hard time there_.'

**Son of a bitch**. I hadn't realized Eien was sitting atop the surface of my mind and now he had scared the crap out of me. God damn it Eien.

'_Now is that anyway to talk to the other part of your soul?_'

I merely rolled my eyes. I wouldn't be in this problem if it wasn't for him. Taking deep breathes I gently rested my head back against the wall.

"What do you want Eien."

'_You where the one calling me._'

I mentally seethed and imagined him on fire, which gave me a satisfied yelp in return from the dark haired male.

"Alright, so I did call you. I thought we had agreed to help each other out when our body was in danger."

Silence once again met my ears and I resisted the urge to grumble. What was getting his underwear all in a bunch? It was just a simple statement. One we had both agreed on when I was a child. I heard him shift as if uncomfortable.

'_I couldn't..._'

Sure he couldn't. We shared the same fucking body! How couldn't he!? I mean he could have taken over and used those smarts to get us out of that mess! I wouldn't have nearly died!

'_Listen. Those guys felt way different than what normal hollows feel like. No matter what I would have done I wouldn't have been able to do anything that would have helped our situation._'

I let my eyes scan the wall in front of me, just listening to him talk. If only he had done something. Who knows it might have been enough. I heard him mutter to himself.

'_What did you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the Hula?_'

That I couldn't help but chuckle at. One my favorite Disney movies—the other, Mulan. I was a bit pissed though, he was right when he said nothing would have saved me but I didn't want to believe that. Who wouldn't in that circumstance? Everybody needs somebody to blame for this stuff. Even if it's all your fault, you still need to blame someone.

"Say...Eien...I have a plan to help me deal with those guys when they show back up again...would you like to help me?"

I believe I have officially piqued his interest. Plus if I placed my cards right, the next time anyone similar to those guys before show up I'll be able to fight. All a genius needs is a few materials and practice and they will be deadly.

...

_Okay_ maybe I didn't think this through as much as I'd like everyone to think. Here I was about ready to bang my head against the table top because I couldn't get this thing to work. What is that thing you ask? I believe Eien said it was a special gun that discharged bullets produced from the reishi in the air. Whatever the hell that means. All I know is that it likes to fail right in your face. It hurts man! Try having some spirit energy blow up in your face!

Once against I picked up the small handheld gun and studied it. Eien and I had put the thing together, so why couldn't I get it to work.

Pointing it at the wall I took a deep breath and aimed for the target sloppily placed there. My finger curled around the trigger and pushed back. I heard the click and then **BOOM**! A spray of spirit particles went right into my face and into my eyes. I let out a yelp and desperately rubbed them to get rid of the pain. It didn't work of course.

Whining, I stumbled upstairs and ran for the bathroom to get a wet towel. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck this **hurts**! During my loud noises of distress as well as the half fly half fall into the bathroom I didn't notice the door turn open.

My parents had given Ichigo the spare key for reasons I don't know why. What if he broke into my house to kill me while I sleep!? Who knows about that kid!

"Shinoko?" My name made me lift my head.

"Hunh?" Pulling the towel down a bit I turned my head to blinked at the carrot top that had not so politely walked into my home. "...! Creep! Get out of my house!"

Oh no. There went the unopened bar of soap. Along with various other objects that I threw at him. And you know what? He. Dodged. Every. Single. One. What was he? Jesus? There's no way he could dodge all those things. Not when I threw them only seconds after the other.

"I'm going to rename you to Gary Stu Strawberry."

"_**What?!**_" He all but screeched causing my to wince.

Ichigo looked so confused, angry and all those other things that went along with that. Well he seemed abnormally powerful now. It just wasn't right. Not fair that he got super cool powers and the rest of us got...well...average crap. Not like I cared. Why would I need that crap besides to save my own skin that one time?

We quickly settled down, but I think Ichigo was still upset because he kept unzipped my bag and started throwing my stuff down. Dude, I could have opened my bag thank you very much. You don't need to be a gentleman and break all my things. No. No really. It's good. I got this.

I promptly shoved him away from my bag when he didn't stop.

"Oi! That's my stuff!" I pointed an accusing finger at him placing the other hand on my hip and trying to look serious.

He simply rolled his eyes at me, but said nothing else. Really. He needed to stop acting like something crawled up his ass and died—though maybe he'd like something like that.

A sudden smack to the back of my head made me round on me, hands already clutching the sore spot. The tears in my eyes only added to the effect as I hissed angrily at him. He didn't need to do that!

"Don't be an idiot Shinoko. We may not get along, but that still doesn't mean I want you overexerting yourself," the orange told me gently.

That just made my eye twitch, but I had to agree with him. He was protect of anyone that didn't deserve to be hurt, even total strangers. I turned my back to the table and gently leaned against the edge, fingers curled and clutching it.

"Who...where those guys then?" I asked quietly, huffing under my breath.

He didn't answer for a minute and I was about to wonder if refusing to answer was a guy thing. It could be, with the rate all the males where pointedly ignoring my questions lately.

"They are called Arrancar and they—," I cut him off at this point.

"So an evolved form of a hollow, got it."

Ichigo turned surprised brown eyes at me. I merely stuck out my tongue at him. Didn't think I knew that did you Ichigo Kurosaki? He kept sending me that puzzled look that demanded an answer. He just received a pat on the shoulder in response as I dragged my bag into the other room to hang up.

"One such hollow decided to be a loud mouth one time."

I heard him shift nervously behind me, as if that information unsettled him. What did he think I was an innocent in this? That's a laugh.

"If you want to stay awhile you can, not like you should be in _school_ or anything."

Blinking he looked down at his watch and swore loudly.

"I'm late!" Then he was out the door and gone just like that.

He must have been really late, because he left his coat on my coat hanger. I lightly grabbed the sleeve feeling the material.

"...well he left it here so I guess it's mine now."

I felt a sharp pain from Eien at that. That warning shock that **no** it was not mine and that I should give it back to him. God what was he—my mother? Just as that thought crossed my mind I felt another shock just as bad and yelped loudly.

"What the hell you bodiless freak!"

What a painful, painful rest of the day this will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

There is a giant lizard chasing me! Help what do I do!

I had _finally_ got that gun to work but when actually testing it on a real hollow I suddenly realized this wasn't such a good idea. Now I'm running for my life with Eien laughing at me in the back of my head. That little prick! He had probably figured this would happen!

"Stupid! You stupid ghost! Don't laugh at me!"

I had, had enough physical activity for the day damn it all! I could feel my legs failing me as I desperately tried to gain speed. My raw hatred for Eien helped, because I knew if I could get someplace safe I'd be able to torture him all I wanted and no one would know. That thought was enough to make me not collapse out of exhaustion. I think. I think before I start actually fighting hollows I'll need to make something that will make me go fast because holy shit! Why are they moving so fucking fast!

There was a scream that filled the air, but that couldn't be me could it? I could hardly breathe at it was. When I took the moment to look around I realized that scream had indeed come from me. This was starting to look like that story about a desperate girl who tried to be tough but keeps needing to be saved. Hell no! I'm not going to be that girl!

I promptly clamped my mouth shut and turned just a bit to fire the gun a few more times. God my aim sucked, but as I kept shooting I hit the very edge of its mask. That my friends was an accident, I was aiming for its legs to slow it down but mask works too.

The hollow howled and brought a clawed hand to its mask scratching at it. Was that painful? Wait! No time to think! This is my chance to escape!

Escape I did. It was another ten minutes before I arrived at my home. My mother, the first to notice my sweaty icky form, rushed over. My father followed not long after. They bugged and pestered me about what had happened but I didn't say a word. Seeing a ghost wasn't exactly something looked upon with much seriousness in this house. They would call me crazy and send me to the nut house.

"I'm fine mom. Just tired," I mumbled swatting away the hands that attempted to wash and caress my face. "I went for a jog is all."

I mean it wasn't that uncommon. I went for jogs and walks at odd hours, but then again I'm the one out of shape. Now that the parents were out of the way, I dragged my feet upstairs and went face first into my bed. There must be something I can make that will give me a boost. It would also be nice to be able to fight with it too. Ugh. One thing at a time Shinoko.

I chuckled, tomorrow when no one was here I'd make them. I still hadn't decided what they were going to be. They could be shoes or something else. I'd have to see what worked better as a prototype. Letting out a quiet sigh I slowly allowed myself to drift to sleep.

The next day had little going on. The only thing major I found was that we had no milk in the fridge and only had water. I could have sworn I picked some up at the store that one day, though it had been over a week...and Kamiko had been there. That bitch, if she drank all my milk I swear she'll get it!

The second the front door shut and locked though, I was all over my workshop in the basement. It may be a typical spot for these things but it's a good place to have them. Everyone is afraid of basements. I grabbed my materials and forcibly pulled dipshit to the forefront of my mind. No he didn't get control. I wasn't letting that little shit in my body after he forgot to mention how little damage the prototype gun would do. That hollow was still on the loose last time I checked too. Well that's not good.

All day I worked diligently. Until I had at least shoes done. As I slid them onto my feet for the first test run I gulped nervously. This could either turn out very bad or very good. My chances of it being good were minimal.

"Okay...Test one—!" **Wham**! The second I activated the boots I lost control and almost immediately flipped over smashing not so gracefully into the wall behind me.

Test one..._failure_.

Don't ask me how the rest went because I got to tell you it wasn't pretty. I had to peel myself off the wall multiple times and with a still healing rib cage it _hurt_ like _hell_.

I was finally about to give up to be honest when the daily dose of orange hair came through my door. From the previous day I had already grown to expect him. I don't know why, but I think I'm starting to acquire a strawberry sense instead of a good sixth sense.

Putting my stuff down I headed up to greet him—and was welcomed by a group of strange, strange people. I can't even begin to describe them because they were just chalked full of spirit energy. The bald one especially blinded me. Here I thought Ichigo's sun head was bad but I was** wrong**. So terribly wrong.

"Who are these people?" I lifted a shaky hand when asking, pointing rudely at them. "And why in the name of all things holy did you invite them in my house!?"

What I received was merely a half ass explanation and a shrug of the shoulders. I was starting to try and get along with him, well not anymore. Oh look that bridge is burning.

"You didn't have to bring a mob—all you had to do was drop off my work and leave if you are this busy."

I gave no room for him to speak and swiftly took my bag from his shoulder and pulled it over to me. Then I waved my hand, dismissing him. I must be in a foul mood. He hesitated and that caused my gaze to shift back to him from its position on my bag.

"Hm? What is it strawberry."

He sighed as if annoyed with himself and I was about to just say screw it, push him out and go back to what I was doing before he came but the large breasted female jabbed her elbow into his gut smiling kindly. What the hell is wrong with this bunch? Ichigo fits right in.

"Er. Well...since you won't leave would you like something to drink?" I put on a meager smile suddenly uncomfortable with the awkward situation.

"That'd be wonderful!" The female piped up at my question.

Strange people in my house. Strange people in my fucking house. **And they won't leave**.

I placed their drinks down before them. They sure wanted some weird things. Though mostly tea. The bald guy wanted sake which I had to politely—cough very rudely cough—tell him this house was not one to have alcohol. In which he just mostly sulked with that wooden sword of his.

Grabbing my own drink, I sat down hesitantly. What did they need to talk to me about so insistently that they had to follow Ichigo and come here and then not want to leave when I hinted. What could be so important?

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked finally situated.

The white haired male spoke up, yeah the midget one. The one that looks like a kid.

"We heard from Kurosaki you know about a certain creature...," oh I know what he's talking about.

"There's no one else here, you don't have to speak so hesitantly."

The midget child shot me a look that told me not to interrupt.

"And we were **hoping** you'd be able to help us. Have you seen any hollows in the area as of late?" Wait. Couldn't they sense them? I mean come on, even dumbass Ichigo over there could probably sense them.

"...Possibly." The looks I'm receiving are more amusing than the looks I get from carrot top. I snorted a laugh and looked away placing a hand over my mouth trying to stifle the rest. "A-actually—heh—I have seen one around here. Just last night really."

His leaned back looking serious, in which he received a quiet _aw_ from me. If I had a younger brother I'm pretty sure he'd be it. Yeah. He'd definitely be a younger brother that I'd smother. I reeled in my thoughts again so I could continue.

"It was a lizard—a very fast one," and very huge I added silently. "But I'm not quite sure how I can be of help. I ran away when I saw it." After I shot at it first. Good times.

The midget child glanced at Ichigo.

"Is she one of them?" Was his question. Wow rude much. Who are them and what do them have to do with me?

"No. She's not."

"Excuse me—Question! Who is them?" I did not just raise my hand right now. Hand. Hand get back down here, you are not in school there is no need for fooling yourself.

My hand slowly lowed back to my lap. Good job hand, now you've got everybody staring. Gold star for you.

I scowled at the useless reflex. The group was just looking at me like I was crazy. Which I guess since I had a voice in my head I am. I merely shrugged off their stares, but it didn't seem like they'd tell little old me anything.

"That isn't important." Oh it's not? Something that was about me is not important? That's a good one! I'll ask Ichigo later when I figure out how to beat the crap out of him. I hear his dad is starting to fail at it too. Glad I'm not the only one.

"Okay...then what is important? Because I'm failing to see the purpose of you coming here besides a little information that you could most likely figure out on your own."

"We heard you were a friend of Ichigo's and wanted to drop by! When hearing you knew about hollows we just wanted to see how much you knew!" Oh the female is talking again, with her arm right in midget child's face...who looks pissed.

"I see, well now you know. Thank you for the visit but I have work I must get to so I would appreciate it if you guys would leave...," I got up, heading to the door with Ichigo following grumbling about the friend thing. It was just a misunderstanding. We weren't friends so it didn't get to me. It's not like they had mistaken us for lovers. Now that would have required breaking out the throwing knives. Which so happened to have been sold for regular kitchen knives a few months ago. Parents. Always ruining my murder plans.

The whole group got up, baldy, the female, midget child, pretty boy, freaky tattoo guy, and...huh? I could have sworn there was someone else in this group not including Ichigo but there wasn't. I merely shrugged at this, but remained on guard. I'm quite positive there had been another. A petite female with them but she must have left when I asked because she wasn't here anymore.

"See you tomorrow Ichigo!" I called to him with a halfhearted wave.

Abruptly shutting the door I stormed back into my lair and got back to work on fixing the mistakes in my prototypes. The hours trudged on slowly as I worked until finally I decided to test the shoes out again. This time I could at least move faster, but the controls were still shaky. It'd probably take weeks to make a better version even with Eien's help but I wanted to try and see if I could make a less...noticeable version of the boots. It'd help so the enemy doesn't realize what to attack.

Thankfully my parents were going to be working late so I could easily stay up half the night on this project—and then promptly fall asleep. I should have left my guard up because the second I fell asleep Eien decided he was going to take a stroll **in my body**. Never trust a spirit. Never ever. It always gets you into trouble. _Always_.

I woke up to multiple cut wounds on my person and a sore head. What the hell happened? I didn't have a hangover. I paused.

"Eien...what did you do?"

'_What do you mean?_' Oh you piece of shit I know that innocent voice.

One corner of my lips twitched showing my agitation. I kept my lips tightly shut until after I was sure there wasn't anyone home. Which means I had to eat breakfast like this and wish my parents off. The door closed and the house fell silent.

Not for long! I let out a frustrated screech and kicked one of the chairs over. The doorbell promptly rung and I put on my okay face again. Calmly walking to the door I opened it to find one of the neighbors.

"Is everything alright Shinoko?" Ah, the sweet sixty year old who's children had moved out last year.

"Yeah everything's cool. Just a movie. I'll turn it down for you okay Miss Heckle?" She just nodded gratefully before shuffling away back to her house.

I shut the door again before grabbing a soda to drink and cool my heels with. I feel like I had gotten hit by a truck last night. If I had to guess it's either that or a hollow tried to eat me. I blinked at the room for a moment. That's odd. The gray scale was acting weird, but there was no color besides myself. It was like something invisible was moving and I just wasn't picking up on it.

I scrunched my eyes a bit, trying to make it out but all that came back to me was a massive grayish black blob. What the fuck is that? It slouched forward a bit before dragging itself across the living room carpet.

Wait.

That mother fucker couldn't be—

**FUCK IT IS**.

I sprang into action—the special shoes still on my feet as I practically mowed the door down as the blob leapt at me. Why where they all attack me?! I'm not tasty! I had just enough time to turn the stupid shoes on before it launched itself from one of my house's windows, shattering the glass everywhere.

"Nope! Not staying here!"

I took a step and found myself flying. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Too fast. Losing stomach. Crap! Going to run into someone!

**Bam!**

Right into that stupid strawberry. I got a face full of his chest too before rolled a bit farther on the ground. Does this count towards my score? I think it does.

Shinoko 2—Ichigo 12

Yeah I'm counting that. Groaning I sat up placing a hand against my back and stretched. Hearing a pop I groaned again and plopped myself back onto the ground.

"Uuu...that hurt...never again without safety equipment...," I mumbled not moving from my spot.

The strawberry sure did though. Got right up and stomped over to me. He looks angry. I can't tell if it's because I was moving while still injured and at horrifically fast speeds or it was the fact I had run him over. I'm putting my money on both.

"Shinoko! What is wrong with you!?" He questioned clearly done with my shit.

I opened my mouth to tell him it wasn't my fault. That I had simply been trying to run away from the blob after me but instead I got shushed. That son of a bitch shushed me. I'm here running for my life and he just fucking _shushes_ me!

"Stupid strawberry! I was trying to get away from whatever the hell was chasing me!" I balled my hands into fists and threw a right hook for his left cheek.

Immediately he grabbed my fist and stopped me, forcing my hand back at my side. Then he had the audacity to place his hands on my shoulders turn me back towards the way to my house and stomp me. All. The. Way. There.

"You're not my fucking babysitter."

Shinoko 2—Ichigo 14.

Yeah those things counted as two. I don't make the rules here! Still can't believe he fucking shushed me. I mean come on! I had a life endangering moment! Besides he acts just like that himself—head first, feet last.

By the time we got there, whatever it was, was gone. Like nowhere in sight gone. The glass was still broken though. He just took that as I threw a fit and threw a chair through it. What a dumbass. He knows hollows and yet he won't believe me when I tell him I was attacked. What a fucking idiot.

This time around, Ichigo decided to call my parents and stay with me the entire day till they got home. Yeah that was definitely fun.

"You're still not my babysitter Gary Stu Strawberry."

"Just shut up Shinoko. You nearly got killed got that fast."

"I should have run right through you, not collided with chest."

"I'm tougher than I look."

"That's why you are a Gary Stu Strawberry."

"..."

"What no words?"

I ended up getting a pillow thrown at my face.

Shinoko 2—Ichigo 15

Damn it! Stop giving him score you cruel world! I don't want to look like some weak loser! I have rights you know!

So the day dragged on all boring like with Ichigo babysitting me. I couldn't even work on my gadgets with him here—which he confiscated my shoes on me. I'm going to tell Isshin his son was being rude to a girl again. Hopefully he gets a good hit in. That it was amusing seeing his face during the ordeal.

I heard Eien chuckle in the back on my mind but I tuned him out.

"Strawberry. Who exactly where those guys the other day? I never got their name."

"Well the small white haired one was Toshiro. The bald, Ikkaku...The weird eyebrow one with red hair was Renji, the girl Matsumoto. The uhh...—"

"The pretty boy?"

"Yeah, that was Yumichika. And I think that was the whole group."

So the petite female wasn't there? If she was, then Ichigo didn't notice. Strange. Even for Ichigo not noticing someone in his own group was just strange.

"Ah. I see. I was just wondering."

Back to being bored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this chapter contains slightly detailed references to gore and violence.**

**Chapter Five:**

When Ichigo left he took my shoes with him. The ones that go fast. Not my actual shoes. Probably either taking them to keep them out of my reach or taking them to someone to dissect them. Either way I was most likely never seeing them every again. Not if the strawberry had anything to do with it. Luckily he couldn't get into the basement to see my lair.

It was when mother and father got home did it became very obvious that they were upset at me.

"I don't want to hear the excuses! You are grounded!" Mother scolded.

If I was a dog or cat, my ears would be flat against my head and my tail drooping. My feet felt heavy as I walked up the stairs. Like someone had put rocks in my socks. Plus I was dead tired and in pain. So that added to it.

Still made for an unhappy me. The chatter about what happened with Tatsuki wasn't spoken much and I didn't sense anyone strange for the whole week I was recovering. Still haven't. What were they up to? Something bad probably but it made me curious. I can't just sit around and wait for them to come back and hurt the people of this town! That's just not me!

Thankfully, bruising my ribs more was the only thing that happened with my little escapade with Ichigo. His face was priceless!

Picking up one of my colored pens I gently scribbled ugly doodles down onto a blank white paper. The shoes where too obvious. I needed to create something that would get looked over. Something small and compact that wasn't too heavy. It had to be something comfortable too. God forbid it be uncomfortable or I'll never wear the thing.

My eyes scanned my room idly, landing on my jewelry box. I remembered Eien telling me that I could learn to manipulate the spirit energy in the area to work toward my advantage. It was what I did with the bullets for the gun. No actual bullets, but instead the spirit energy charged the gun and condensed inside to create the bullet. Speaking of which—I wonder if I can figure out a way to adjust the velocity, trajectory, and power of the bullets it fires. I bet I can. Just needed to figure out the right way and practice. Lot's and lot's of practice.

Hopefully the next time those guys—those weird hollows—attacked I'd be ready. No way in hell am I going to let Ichigo risk his life by himself. Orihime would find a way to kill me with her cooking. Though I think Chad and her help him but still. I'm not going to be lazy. I've got a bone to pick with that green eyed log too. Calling everybody trash and garbage.

I scowled at the thought. Someone needed to show him his place. I knew hollows could be rude but that's just going too far. Pulling the covers of my bed down I under them, curling my knees to my chest. Why couldn't time speed up or something? It was boring ticking time away doing nothing or getting hurt.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day...? One can only hope. If nothing else I just wanted to be of assistance and not just hanging out waiting for either someone to save me or waiting for the end to come. I don't understand how anyone can like fairytales and stories like that. Where the weak little princess waits in the highest tower guarded by a dragon for some brave powerful knight to come rescue her. Hell, my prince is probably stuck up a _tree_ someplace so I should just get out there and fight for myself.

The warmth of the blankets helped me grow tired but I couldn't help being restless. I wanted to get up and move now. Wanted to play around with different designs and get working. Something to keep my mind preoccupied.

It was a few weeks later that the really weird things started to happen again. Well at least I figured out how to adjust the settings on my gun. I could now shoot more than one round at a time, and had a fifty percent chance to make them hone in on a target if I concentrated hard enough. Not only that I had managed to kick up the power tenfold! So now those weaker hollows I always ran from could be easier to beat! Though...my aim still sucked. I'm working on that. Seriously though, what would you do if you had a man eating monster on your tail and you had to shoot it to kill it? You'd suck too if you didn't have practice.

On the other hand, I did train to bring up my stamina and physical strength. Enrolling in martial arts again and also mimicking the other people training for this fight. I'm sure one or two realized I was there, but they didn't say anything.

At nights when my family was asleep during the few weeks I'd be down in the basement working on the speed stabilizer and enhancer. I've made it one of those bracelets for the feet and frequently practiced walking around and running at such speeds. It even helps speed up the rest of my body—so I can throw quick punches and kicks and my reaction time is a lot faster. Still working on walking on air. It works but only to increase speed for a 'jump' to reach higher heights. The getting down is the tricky part I'm still teaching myself to slowly walk back down or to minimize the impact when falling.

So anyways—it was nighttime when a group of those hollow people showed up. One much stronger than the rest. I was actually out for a nighttime training session testing out a new add-on for the speed enhancer—I haven't figured out a name for it yet—when the pressure hit me like a ton of bricks. No really! I completely lost control of my speed and almost crashed into a tree.

"Phew...that was close...," I disabled the ankle bracelet and just plopped onto the ground. "I can't afford to get hurt again."

Turning my gaze toward the source of the massive pressure I slowly rose to my feet. One of those things was heading toward my direction. Not actually in my direction but around here. Wonder who it was. Clicking the supposed bracelet—that's what I'm sticking with for now—I started it up and headed toward the source using the building tops as leverage. Speaking of the bracelet I wonder if I can get it so I can float like EVE from Elsword or something. That'd take probably months but it's worth a shot. I have to get used to walking on the spiritual energy and air first.

I will admit the wind felt nice against my skin which was hot and sweaty from trying to push the limits of the bracelet. It was a lot of work but if I could just get better I wouldn't need to concentrate as hard and it'd just flow naturally.

Anyways, I'm almost at the spot where I can sense the presence. Hold up—that's Chad's spiritual energy it's after! Shit!

I propelled myself from the roof edge of the building I was on...only to find a knee connecting with my stomach! The force sent me flying and it took almost all my focus to regain myself from the wind pressure pushing against me. Green eyes wide now. For I hadn't sensed the strongest one sneak up on me. My feet skidded against the ground as I slowed down to a stop. I was only a few feet from the nearest roof and I gulped gently.

The person behind my sudden attack had blue hair and a partial mask that looked like half a jaw with teeth against part of his face. He had a wicked grin on that caused shivers rolling down my spine like a cold finger had dragged itself along my spinal cord.

I mentally braced myself in case he attacked again.

"Hey! I recognize you! You're that woman who was crushed by Yammy!" His grin seemed to grow more with each word. "Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?"

The pressure on me was enough to make me want to turn tail and run. I blinked trying to steady myself.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He mocked appearing before me.

Holy shit, how am I supposed to keep up with him when I can't even see him move! I took a step back instinctively eyes never leaving him. A threat. He was a threat. Unlike with Ulquiorra and Yammy I'm sure that he won't hesitate to kill me or smash me into pieces. Right now I'm questioning my mental state in thinking I'd ever be able to go against these guys.

I really should have been paying full attention to him, because one wrong move and I could end up dead. Which is what exactly was about to happen. I just managed to catch his fist heading straight for my head in the corner of my eye so I could dodge out of the way. It caused me to stagger from the force that followed the punch.

"You know. Little girls like you could get killed."

Shit. If I turned my back and tried to escape I wouldn't get far so I had to stay and fight. Neither where good ideas. What else was I supposed to do.

"Though you survived Yammy—you're still weak."

Once again I tasted blood in my mouth, and my gaze flicked down to my stomach finding his knee crushed up against my intestines. I coughed and threw up the blood in my mouth. No. _No_. I had trained! This shouldn't be happening!

Something in my head calmed and I reached out grabbing his pant leg in the mild attempt to hold him there. He brought his fist down on my skull but my body moved on its own. Was Eien deciding to step in? My right hand struck his before I twisted my torso sending a left hook into his right cheek. I was panting but surviving meant more than a few broken bones in my hand. Next thing I knew I was crashing far, far below.

There wasn't even enough time to fully register what had happened. My back connected with concrete and I was temporarily winded. Ow. That hurt.

"F-fuck..—" I sputtered not realizing my own words and mind scrambling to understand the situation.

I could feel him looming above me, high into the sky with that sick grin on his face. I expected to find my spine broken, that I wouldn't be able to walk ever again but slowly I crawled myself to my feet. Was adrenaline kicking in? The pain was numbing but I didn't cry out. My fingers curled around the gun and I pulled out. My desperate try to survive. Already one of my fingers had looped around the trigger as I pointed it at him, vision blurring ever so slightly. Taking jagged deep breathes I pulled the trigger back and a sickening bang met my ears.

The male watched with mild interest. It was the interest a cat had in a mouse. Wanting to watch it struggle for life before taking it down and killing it. I could feel even with my mind so hazy that my shoulders where shaking. When the sound of the bang left me I hesitantly eyed the male up in the sky.

My knees shook when I found it had barely nicked his shoulder. As if to frighten me more, he slowly descended, probably planning to finish the job once and for all. His toy had gotten boring after all.

"Nice trick you got there. Too bad it won't save you." A warm hand grabbed my face and I was hoisted into the air so that I just dangled there.

Fear coursed through my veins. Don't sit there and lie to yourself you'd be deathly afraid in this position too if you were me. Unless you were some all powerful god but I highly doubt you would be. Unless you're Ichigo. Then possibly.

Just as I steadied my raging heart I was sent down again at blinding speeds. I could faintly notice an unruly _red_ bloom beside me. It wasn't gray or black it was a deep **red**. Fingers twitching slightly I could only widen my eyes. Well. This is it. I mused the idea of an end quietly.

My efforts to grow stronger had been shot down by the blue haired male. I remembered weeks back I had sworn to myself never to allow myself to fall this far. To fall to the edge of death again. Some promise that was. I should have known.

Suddenly I felt my body surge with energy. It was burning. So hot. I felt I'd melt if I didn't unleash it. The bracelet around my leg lit up a vibrant red. Like the color a demon's eyes would flash when they were thinking of doing something horrible or deadly. The male seemed to notice this and reached down for the bracelet as if to pluck a rose from the thorn bush.

"**Don't **_**fucking**_** touch me!**" I snapped swinging my leg up with maximum speed the bracelet would let.

It hit his hand and promptly smashed it into his face. Taking that second I flipped onto my stomach and dragged myself up breath coming in short pants. I wasn't going to be shown up a second time! The male recovered quickly and lunged for me, which I returned with a rake of his eyes. His skin was tough but bit by bit I felt blood build up as my nails bit into his skin.

"Now you're getting interesting!"

More blood splattered from my side as he ran his hand through it. My mind was so fuzzy that I barely noticed it. This had to be adrenaline. There was no way this could be anything else. I grabbed his arm and with all my might pulled him forward. As he lurched a bit I gave only a few seconds to jump back into action more specifically—smashing my head into his.

This seemed to catch him off guard. He abruptly pulled away blue eyes focused on me. I probably looked like a mess, blood everywhere and severely wounded.

At my ankle I felt the bracelet start to short circuit at the prolonged use of maximum power. I ignored for the most part at the moment. I'll enhance it later. I needed to get through this first!

"It's rude to touch people without their permission!" I screech launching myself at him, fingers digging into skin as my hands wrapped around his throat.

We wrestled around on the ground momentarily, him trying to get me off as I tried to bash his head into the ground. Though, I noticed a tad irritated, he was getting the upper hand as this went on. The blood loss was getting to me.

My will to survive was much stronger though. Releasing one hand I vigorously punched him in the face.

"That's for sneaking up on me!" One punch.

"That's for kicking me _twice_ in the stomach!" Another punch.

"And this! This is for calling me weak and trying to kill me!" And one more punch for good measure.

I heard him growl and felt a stinging at my neck. So he had taken to trying to rip out my throat now eh? I wasn't going to have it. I continued to wail on him with my fist until a loud explosion completely threw me off guard. Those son of a bitches. Can't they be more quiet?!

That was all the man needed to kick me off and swiftly stomp his foot down on my stomach. I heard crunches and snaps causing me to thrash against his foot.

"Get off me! Get the hell off me!" I could barely hear Eien in the back of my head trying to tell me to calm down.

My breathing hitched as I sputtered, coughing up blood once more. The taste made whatever was left of my stomach churn. I wasn't going to die. Nope. They can all kiss my ass! I grabbed the gun again, but he merely kicked it out of my hands sending it skittering away. I could feel my hands beginning to shake—heart rate slowing down. The pain was coming back full force.

I...can't give up. I just can't...

"Get...—" I coughed again, voice losing all strength to it. "Get off me...!"

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe! Weakly my fingers clawed at his leg trying to move him away. It wasn't until one of the pressures had disappeared that he finally moved. I had mostly stilled so he probably figured I didn't have much longer.

I saw his blurry figure start to walk away. Pulling together strength and courage I turned onto my side, half crawling and half dragged myself toward my gun. My fingers brushed the butt, and I seized it soon after. It gave a faint glow signaling it was charging and I tilted again. It was like looking through a tunnel at him.

Putting my shaky hands together I pulled the trigger back.

**BAM!**

The spiritual bullet dug into his shoulder and I only felt something dig into the side of my head. As my vision blackened I realized he had disappeared only to reappear at my side so he could slam his foot onto the side of my face.

I gave a shaky sheepish grin.

"Gotcha...—"

Then out went the candle called my consciousness.

"—oko..."

Ugh my head was killing me.

"Shi—...—ko..."

Was someone talking?

"Shino—"

Wait...That sounds like my name...? Aren't I dead? I mean I got beat up so badly.

"Shinoko!"

Yes that is definitely my name. I twitched my fingers letting out a quiet groan of pain.

"Shinoko wake up!"

"**OW!**"

Two feet found themselves my stomach and I snapped awake screeching in pain. Seconds after I grabbed whoever it was by the leg and shoved them away.

So maybe I'm not dead yet.

There on the floor was none other than Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's dad. He was grinning like a monkey.

"Glad you're awake! And Good morning!"

The events of before came flooding back to me and I grew confused. Why was I in Ichigo's house...**wait** why the hell am I in his bed?! Isshin clearly had extra beds for patients in the clinic part! Why couldn't I sleep there!?

Isshin noticed my confused stare and he glared his throat.

"My good son found you passed out and beaten up last night. He brought you here since this place was closer!" As he spoke I wanted to gag.

Why in the name of god did Ichigo bring me here? Then again, as I studied myself I found that a good majority of my wounds where gone and only the bruises and cuts where left. When the hell did those heal?

"Uh. Where is Ichigo?" I asked, straining the politeness in my voice.

"He's down stairs! I'm sure he'll be glad to see you awake!" He jumped to his feet excitedly. "I'll go get him!"

Then before I could respond the man called Isshin went rushing down the stairs shouting something about how his son found such a nice girl among other things. I sat there in silence. Or really...—as silent as it gets in that house.

Might as well wait for Ichigo to come upstairs and explain. Though it was odd. I felt like I was being watched, but all there was, was a small lion propped up against the wall. Facing in my direction.

"What the hell is wrong with that thing...?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a slow chapter, sorry about that. This is also short. I'm not good with slow chapters.**

**Chapter Six:**

It was a few minutes still before Ichigo had managed to get away from his dad and come up the stairs. By the time he opened the door and walked in I was inspecting the strange stuffed animal with mild interest. I swear I had seen it sweat and move.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I immediately dropped the stuffed animal.

"Nothing. I just felt like it was watching me," it seriously did. Like there was something off with the lion and it could walk around and talk at any given point.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down. Ichigo didn't say another word for a minute before coming to sit at his desk. If I could guess he was a little more than irritated at me. Hm. I wonder _why_.

I let myself scan the area of his room becoming rather uncomfortable with the silence that had settled.

"So how did I heal?" I saw him stiffen at my question.

To be perfectly honest, I really was curious. Last time I didn't heal this well so logic says someone healed me. It wasn't _that_ surprising, considering so many strange things happening.

"What do you want an apology for me almost getting killed?" I shot a glare at the back of his head. "I hadn't realized that blue haired jackass was there! I was simply going to check on Chad!"

The mention of the male made him spin around to stare at me.

"You fought Grimmjow?"

"Is that, that blue freak's name?" Very tempting to just refer to him as Grimmkitty. "Well good for Grimmjow, he's got a name."

Ichigo scowled more, "No wonder you got so beat up."

"You aren't giving me credit. I managed to get a few good hits in."

"Yeah right. You probably barely managed to scratch him."

I couldn't quite remember how much damage I did but I'm sure he was right. His skin was tough, and it had been difficult to draw blood.

"And what about you? You're looking all depressed again. What happened, did you lose?"

He picked up a stray pencil and pulled out some school work. How rude. Ignoring me. That did answer my question though. Having fought with him long enough it was easy to tell what certain reactions meant. He had lost and by the looks of it, there was something getting to him.

Why must I have to have a strange rival?

Muttering under my breath I slid from the bed and walked over to him. Leaning against one edge of the desk I let my elbows rest on the surface, head in my hands.

"Alright. I'm being serious what the hell is the matter with you?"

He shifted uncomfortably. I made sure to study his face intently. I _was_ going to get to the bottom of this. As I watched him I saw his left eye start to change color. The white turning black and the brown turning gold.

It was odd, and it made me uncomfortable myself. Almost immediately after he stood up abruptly from the desk and excused himself.

That weird color change had happened before, back when I was first recovering. Now that I had gotten a better look at it, it looked almost like a hollow's eye. A hollow. Why was Ichigo turning into a hollow? That was just making me even more confused. I grit my teeth together before throwing up my hands.

"So much for getting to the bottom of this. Jesus. I didn't even get an answer to my question _before_."

Oh I was annoyed. Nothing seems to want to go the way I want it. Of course every human has their bad days...and weeks. I rolled my eyes and left Ichigo's room. Might as well go home since he's already left. My feet hit the bottom step before pausing.

Hold on.

Why am I leaving? I need to go make sure Ichigo is alright. Whether he likes it or not, I want my rivals to be in top shape or else I'll feel bad. Yeah. That's it.

'_Would you like me to run diagnostics to try and give us some data?_' Eien's voice met my ears and I shook my head at the question.

No that wouldn't be right. I'll figure it out on my own, but I had to get him to open up about it first. I sensed him returning to his room and proceeded back up the stairs. Lucky me. Human stubbornness seemed to like me.

I kept quiet as I headed back towards his room. Pausing just at the door I quickly took a deep breath and exhaled. I pushed the door open, to find Ichigo laying on his bed. Sliding one foot in front of the other I made my way over to the bed, green eyes keeping themselves locked on the back of his head.

"You know—" I started, breaking the silence and causing him to jump slightly. "You shouldn't keep secrets."

"What the hell are you talking about Shinoko?" He snapped angrily.

I stood my ground where I was even when he sat straight up and glared at me.

"I saw your eye. There is something wrong. I demand to know what." Just to prove my point I put my hands on my hips glaring right back.

He grumbled and averted his gaze from mine.

"It's not your problem."

"Of course not! But it's yours and you shouldn't do things alone! You just make others worry!"

"I said it's not your problem! Now leave it be!"

"And why can't you tell me! What are you afraid of?"

I squared my shoulders before storming out of the room and right out of the house. That idiot. That stupid strawberry. God he made me so angry!

Eien was silent before I felt him slowly creep into control of my body. It didn't matter, I was tired and angry and it was best if the cool collected one of us was out. It wasn't like he could do anything major. I could rip control right back if he tried, but he wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't.

"Let's just go home Shinoko," Hearing my own voice speaking was weird, but I mentally nodded at him signaling that, that was just a fine idea.

Eien led my body back home and used the bracelet to sneak in at my bedroom window. It appeared that my parents hadn't even noticed I was out. Surprising. Since Isshin normally would have called them to tell them I was staying over.

Eien took of the bracelet and then placed the gun in one of my dresser drawers. Then he sat down on the floor, pulling over my small makeshift kit for when I would need to immediately fix a component in my bracelet or gun.

I was curious as to what he was doing. Was he going to make something?

"I'm going to stay in control for a while. Just try and get some sleep," was all he said as he slowly got to work.

I wanted to speak back, tell him no. That this wasn't a good time for me to rest. I couldn't speak though. A thick fog was making me hazy, even though I was just resting in the back of my mind. My arms and legs felt heavy. Whatever Eien was doing was forcing me to fall unconscious.

Damn it...damn it Eien. I need to stay awake. I have things to plan.

Eien noticed that I had slowly started to go under, and continued working. I could hardly focus on what was happening my soul just felt so heavy. Eien better know what he's doing or else I won't be happy.

It couldn't be helped, I just let myself be washed away by the gentle undercurrent of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"Hatsumi-san! Get the ball!"

Well here I am. Back at school. It's been a few days since I had attempted to get answers from Ichigo. It's also been a few days since I've seen him. He hasn't been at school and no one knows where he is. Not even his family.

I felt a sharp wind hit my cheek and I spun on my heel. Ah! I had almost forgotten we were in the middle of football—or soccer as Americans put it—so I accidently let the ball fly by. Thankfully my training helped my normal speed and I caught up to it in no time. The second I had it I scanned my teammates for an opening and passed the ball. It'd be suspicious if people saw me daydreaming. Plus I needed to participate in order to get a grade.

Afterwards I sat with a soft thud on the locker room bench. Water bottle in hand I stared absentmindedly at one of the grey lockers.

No I wasn't really that worried for the strawberry. He was making Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia—who I finally met— and everyone else close to him worry. There better be a good enough reason for this little disappearing act. Deep down I figured whatever was the reason had to do with his problem.

Sighing I pulled on my sneakers and grabbed my bag. Whatever. He can deal with it on his own. Though when he comes back I'm going to give him a few good hits for ditching his family without a word.

"Shinoko! Would you like to come have lunch with us?" I turned my head, a question mark almost becoming visible over my head.

"Whas dat?" Whoops. Talking with a water bottle still in my mouth wasn't such a good idea. I quickly grabbed it. "Eat lunch with you guys? Are you sure?"

Awkward. I normally eat by myself. Even though I don't consider myself human why must I portray the loner, weirdo, outcast of the school? Fuck life. It's a cruel bitch sometimes.

Orihime nodded vigorously. I almost grimaced as her chest bounced along with her head. Jesus Orihime. Stop making them grow bigger. No wonder you have all the guys staring at you.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, stopping further movement.

"I'll come, just...just stop." Actually—why did a lot of the girl's have to have big chests?

Most would consider me a board, but that's not really true. I'm a medium, not too big nor too small, yet I like to bandage mine up because of feminine reasons. Spinning Orihime around I gently ordered her to show me where they were using to eat. Then I followed when she complied.

"Wow. You really do sit with a lot of people." Holy hell. The whole gang was there.

I took a seat next to Tatsuki. We had rekindled our friendship after I got back into the dojo. That in itself wasn't the reason we became friends again but it was more, the more time we spent together the more we realized that our friendship never really fell apart.

"So...what's everyone been up to?" I asked beginning to eat my lunch.

"Nothing much—" Was the majority answer.

"Oh! I made a new recipe! Want to try it Shinoko?" Orihime chirped happily.

"No thanks Orihime. I'm sure it's wonderful though!" I responded quickly.

Number one on all things to watch out for—Orihime's cooking. It was a death wish. Last time I had tried something of hers...well...let's just say it didn't work out too well. She shrugged and went about eating whatever the hell it was.

"Tatsuki—I think I'm going to skip training today," I turned toward my friend hesitant. Tatsuki didn't always take ditchers all that well. "Something's come up and I'm required to be there."

Not necessarily a lie. I just wanted to look around for anything suspicious in town—and don't start thinking I'm going to look for Ichigo because it's not happening. Nope. Not at all.

"Huh? What's come up?" Tatsuki asked blinking.

"A family matter," a white lie all the way.

"Oh okay. At least it's a viable excuse. Not like you're ditching practice just for the sake of it." I tried not to fidget at that statement.

That was the highlight of my school day. Sitting with people at lunch. The rest of the day dragged on slowly and I couldn't help but fall asleep halfway through the last class. Which was not good. I ended up getting clean up duty afterwards. So I would have missed training anyways.

Finally done with that I left the school building and stopped just outside the gate. Where should I start 'patrolling' first? If I was a hollow I'd want to be in the most populated area possible—but this wasn't a normal hollow. Whatever the hell they were, wouldn't just barge into a highly populated area. Then again, the last few times I had been wrong.

'_You just want to look for Ichigo._'

"...I do not!"

'_I can tell you're lying._'

"Fuck you too."

Oh I forgot to mention. After I woke up back in control of my body I found he had taken the liberty of adjusting and enhancing both the bracelet and the gun. As well as he made something else. I'm not quite sure what _it_ is but he said only to use it if it is absolutely the last choice. Something about giving me a needed boost to win a fight. He told me the reason for only using it as a last choice. It deals incredible internal damage from pushing the human body to the limit. About an eleven percent chance of survival. Wow thanks Eien. Could have used something that wouldn't kill me if I needed to desperately use it. Oh well. Everything has a price I guess.

I activated the bracelet and slipped it on. Next came the fun part. Time to test out what exactly he did to it. Taking a hesitant step as if walking up stairs I slowly ascended higher and higher. Hm. Seems he stabilized walking on reishi. It still felt like I'd fall at any moment—so I was acting like I was on a tight rope. It wasn't comfortable.

'_Don't worry about falling. Just let yourself go if you don't believe me._'

"What the hell are you talking about Eien? Let myself go?! I'm about ten stories into the air! I'd die falling at this height!" I snapped at him.

'_No. Not fall. I studied how those people fought. The can move around on the air easily. You should be able to, too. Don't think you're going to fall just think you're still on the ground._'

I whined loudly at this. Why does he make it sound so easy?! I gulped and darted forward. The fear of suddenly losing my balance was still evident, but as I continued to move about it did become less prominent. I could even lay down if I wanted to! That was scary though. Just laying there suspended in air. Never am I going to do _that_ again. When I finally got the hang of that I decided to go a bit higher—which ended in me rushing back down. The air was too thin and I couldn't breathe because I wasn't used to it.

Anyways, now that I had figured that out I darted off. What was it those guys called it? Flash step? Well this was no flash step but I did not I was a lot faster. The bracelet was well past the maximum output it had been at when I fought the blue kitty. It was a bit dangerous moving at those speeds. The wind pressure was also a lot stronger than I remembered.

Right. I was going to head towards the abandoned warehouses. See if I can't pick something up. Instead of the normal flying horizontal I found I could literally almost mimic how Toshiro and his group could move. Almost. It was a bit tricky getting my landing right.

Honestly I wasn't expecting much to happen. It had been relatively quiet again these past few days. No chatter from hollows what so ever. Taking in a deep breath I kicked up the speed again.

"I love this feeling."

Each time I practiced I got better and better. Sometimes I caught on quickly with certain aspects and then sometimes not so much. It was a learning process. I'll admit. I'm a bit jealous of Kamiko's ability to pick things up and be instantly good at them.

It took only a few minutes to get over the warehouses and I landed on the one of the roofs with a soft thud. Must work on a softer landing. That stings the bottom of my feet.

Letting my gaze shift from building to building I noticed nothing out of the normal. The only thing that was strange was that the animals were all avoiding this one building, but I didn't sense anything. Then again, I sucked at sensing things.

So I decided I was going to investigate. I jumped down from the roof and walked over cautiously. I didn't _see_ anything strange. Reaching out with my hand, though, told that there was something there. A wall. A wall that I couldn't get by or find a door to get in. And it was invisible.

"Why the hell is there an invisible wall here?" I gestured toward the wall. Maybe it was a barrier but it definitely kept people out.

Or _in_.

"Eien can you help me see if I can get in somehow?" I asked the other spirit pressing both hands against the barrier.

I'm nosy, I wanted to know what was inside. What the secret was that whoever put this up didn't want people knowing.

'_Alright are you ready? You have only five minutes until I'm stopping it._'

I nodded. I remember telling you guys before that using this 'power' wasn't good for my health so don't be surprised okay?

Focusing, I watched with mild fascination as the many numbers and data started to pour into sight. I ran my fingers along the barrier.

"It's made with special spirit energy...hm...highly durable," I continued on mentally writing down whatever stuck out as important. "Let's see—where is there a weakness in it."

A slow sharp pain was beginning to form around one of my temples. I ignored the urge to wince.

"...?" Huh. That's weird. I can't find a way in. It was so well structured that it was impossible to find the weakness in the intricate patterns.

The sharp pain grew a bit and it started to get harder to focus. Just a few seconds longer damn it.

"There!" I found it! I found the spot that was the weakest.

Quickly I moved over to it and applied pressure. Well let's only hope that whoever it was wouldn't kill me for entering. It took a minute but the barrier gave way, and I stumbled right through it. Though when I glanced behind me, the opening had already sealed again. That's when I felt a shiver run down my spine. That shiver one gets when something bad is about to happen. When there is something _there_.

"Someone just broke through my barrier." There was a voice coming from the building.

"Huh?! Who is it! Actually what is it!?" Then there was a very loud and annoying female voice.

"Whatever it is, it's coming this way." A male again. A different male.

"Hey! What's going on!" Huh? Was that Ichigo?

I creaked open the door and popped my head in, finding Shinji—

"What the hell!? What are you doing here Shinoko?!" Yup. That was Ichigo.

I felt Eien disable our ability and I shot a glare at the carrot top.

"Is **this** where you've been hiding strawberry!" I shouted, temporarily ignoring the group of people there with him. "Do you understand how much you're making your family and friends worry!?"

I was about to shout again when I found a sword aiming to directly take off my head.

Holy shit! That's not good!

I backed up out the way, feeling nervous sweat starting to build. Ew.

"Hey, hey! I need my head thank you!" I told the female who attacked me. In return I got slashed at again!

This had become a very bad idea, but by the time I realized this I was already almost getting killed. I ducked and dodged, suffering scratches here and there.

"Hold up! Let me explain myself!" I bent backwards, dodging another sword attack to the face.

I shifted, falling onto my back and rolling out of the way of a stomp.

"Stop moving and let me kill you!" The blonde haired female shouted leaping at me.

Shinji immediately stepped in after a moment and snatched up the female.

"That's enough Hiyori."

I watched Shinji get elbowed in the face but was slightly grateful. Who knew the new student was with these strange people. Though I wasn't out of the woods yet. I still had to deal with them, explain why I was there and also have to deal with Ichigo...who was on this strange machine.

"Alright. Explain why you are here," Shinji ordered becoming quite serious.

I nodded slowly, "Well. I didn't _really_ mean to come here. I was just out strolling around... and I came across the warehouse. I was curious—because all the animals where avoiding it."

I could tell Ichigo didn't believe me when I said I was out for a stroll. Who in their right mind would come to the abandoned warehouses. I gulped, the seriousness in the air enough to scare any witty remarks I could conjure up.

"So I became nosy and wanted to know who or what was hiding in here. So I found a way to get in—" I was stopped there by Shinji getting up.

"Sorry to tell you, but we can't let you leave. You know where we are and where Ichigo is." I already figured I wouldn't be allowed to leave. I just hoped they didn't really decide to kill me.

"Okay...," I felt like a rabbit trapped by its hunter. Scared and unsure how to get away. Unsure of what to say and do. So without waiting for them to decide to kill me or not I sat down. Right where I had been huddled.

Surprisingly, Ichigo managed to convince them to let me live. That I meant no harm. So I was ignored, and given food when they cooked or brought some back. Hachi, the big guy I learned, had been the one to make the barrier and we chatted sometimes. The third day I was there things got complicated.

"What's for lunch? Hiyori, make us something to eat." Shinji demanded in a bored tone.

"Kiss off. Why should I cook for you? I'm not your mother." Hiyori retorted.

Ichigo looked rather annoyed as they casually talked amongst themselves. I glanced from him to them.

"What...am I...Doing?!" Ichigo threw the homemade exorcise machine at Hiyori, who promptly pulled Shinji in the path.

"What's your problem!" Hiyori snapped turning to face him. "Watch it baldy or I'll kick your butt!"

Poor Shinji was still being held and was bleeding from his forehead.

"Why, you...**I'll** kick **your** butt." He grumbled out shakily.

"I'll kick **your** butts!" Ichigo shouted pointing at the two. "You told me you were going to hammer into me how to contain my hollow! So why am I running like a hamster on some phony, homemade exorcise machine all day long?!"

The garage door slid open and Hachi along with one of the girls came in.

"You're all crazy! No, I'm crazy for doing it!" Ichigo was still ranting and raving about what they had him do.

I started to tune them out. Due to the fact they had already started fighting. Just keep tuning them out. I ignored Hiyori throwing the machine at Ichigo, them shouting more, Ichigo's speech, I ignored all of it until Shinji suddenly demanded Ichigo shut up.

That was when I turned my gaze back toward him.

"You don't have time? You don't even know how long it takes for the Hogyoku to awaken!" Shinji told him calmly, but his eyes told a different story.

"Wait...what did you just say?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

Well this must be an important conversation.

"Hogyoku, hollowfication...You don't know anything about these things, so stop whining!" Shinji scolded.

"How...do you know about the Hogyoku?"

"I know all about that stuff...hogyoku...the arrancars...even about Sosuke Aizen. I've known about them...for years."

I went to stand up, seeing Shinji leap down right in front of Ichigo.

"Hey what are you doing—"

I completely missed Shinji talking and then I noticed he'd knocked Ichigo out. Why did I feel so lost? I ran after them, but only to make sure they didn't hurt Ichigo. That was my job. I ran down the stairs, ignoring the gnawing feeling in my gut and into the rather expansive basement. It was huge! It looked like there was a sky and it even had boulders!

"Holy crap—"

They not so gently dropped him on a certain spot. Hachi then created a barrier as well as put these five massive stone pillars down on him. Was Ichigo going to be alright? Oh god I can't believe I just worried about him. I hesitantly sat down next to Hachi to watch.

I was starting to feel tired, and there was an odd uneasy pull in my chest. Why did I feel so strange? I mentally sent a confused signal at Eien, who didn't respond for a moment.

'_The hollow...It's going to awaken._' That was all he said on the matter? What did he mean the hollow was going to awaken?

I got my answer. Ichigo's fingers and feet twitched. The pillars started to lurch around as if he was struggling to get up. My eyes widened. I couldn't help myself! I'm completely powerless right now. Plus I was completely clueless too.

"Ichi...go?" I called out hesitantly ignoring the talking between the group.

No sooner had the words left my lips did he lift his head—and I felt my blood run cold. There was a mask! A mask was forming on his face! Not only that the pillars crashed together and fell apart leaving him to stand.

A few feet from me, I saw Lisa stand up and head towards the barrier where Ichigo was waiting. I had to remind myself it wasn't _Ichigo_. It was something else that made my skin crawl and my hair stand up on end.

I watched, mild horror and interest as 'Ichigo' grabbed his sword and let out a breath of air. Then he lunged forward ready to attack!

"I'm Lisa Yadomaru. Nice to meet you." Lisa introduced having drawn her own sword.

The pressure was thick and heavy, it felt like it'd crush me if I tried to move too much. Hachi seemed to notice and put a hand on my head as if to tell me it'd be alright. Man this guy was like a giant teddy bear. The hand did help calm me, but I could hear my bones creaking from the amount of energy being exerted.

Then it increased. Ichigo's body froze as if something major had startled it before a white substance started to leak out revealing a hole in his chest. All I heard from Shinji was that _it_ had begun. I guessed the it was completely hollowfication.

"Ichigo...you better survive you dumbass."

Kensei was up next, and he quickly interfered between Lisa's and the hollow's fight. It wasted no time in attacking Kensei. I pursed my lips. I didn't want to just sit here, but I couldn't fight. I'd definitely die and they wouldn't allow it anyways. So I was useless, just sitting here. I bit my bottom lip, chewing on it slightly.

"Shinji...," I called over catching his attention. "I know you probably won't let me, but I'd like a turn to fight him."

I didn't want to be useless. I'm not going to be that person that just sits around waiting for something to happen or for something to end. That wasn't in my nature. My instincts—or what existed of them—wanted to fight. To prove myself useless. That I really, really wanted to get back at the jackass hollow for scaring me all those times it'd show up.

"What are you an idiot!?" Hiyori jumped to her feet pointing at me. "You'd get yourself killed!"

Shinji kept quiet, looking deep in thought.

"So?!" I puffed up my chest angrily, "I don't just want to sit here and be bored the entire time! I'll go for a shorter time if that's what it takes!"

_Just get me into the area to fight._

'_Are you sure about this?_' Eien asked and I closed my eyes quietly telling him a yes.

For some reason I craved the danger. I needed to get more practice fighting. I just needed to. This battle that everyone was preparing for. I had already been pulled in a long time ago back when Ulquiorra and Yammy showed up. It wouldn't do me any good to just sit here.

"Please!" Oh god I was begging now. Ick. "Just for a few minutes! It'll give you guys a break because you guys are getting your asses kicked in there!"

It was true. They were getting beat up because they couldn't kill him just yet. He was still fighting, I could feel it.

"Shinji...I know this shouldn't be my fight, but I need to do this. I've known Ichigo for a long time and even though we normally don't get along I feel I need to go out and help with this." I tried to calm down. "I hate looking like the weak link in anything. I'm the one who came here, I'm the one who got caught up in all this. So at least let me help damn it!"

My hands had curled into fists at my sides. I was awaiting the verdict. I knew Shinji was thinking. I knew he didn't want to let me in. I was fully expecting him to tell me no and have one of the others drag me upstairs. So it was surprising when I heard that one little word.

"**Alright.**"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

I waited for Kensei to leave the field as I shifted from foot to foot nervously. Hiyori was still complaining how I'd get myself killed, but strangely enough I felt calm. Watching a hollowfied Ichigo fight wasn't all that pretty. He was ruthless, but slow since he was still hollowfying.

I turned back toward Shinji, since really he's the one deciding how long I should stay in there. Our eyes met before he glanced at the ring.

"Five minutes. You're taking turns with Snaggletooth there," he jerked his thumb toward Hiyori who glared back at him.

Merely nodding I decided to adjust the setting on the bracelet. I also took out the gun to change the settings. I didn't want to kill him—so I kept the setting on non lethal for now.

"...Thanks Shinji."

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Times up! Come on baldy! Get in there!" Hiyori took her foot and nudged me into the 'ring'.

What was up with her and the word baldy? I caught my foots just before I face planted into the ground. This was no time for screw ups. Locking eyes with the hollowfied Ichigo I felt a shiver work down my spine. Gritting my teeth I darted forward, avoiding a swing from his sword and that started our fighting.

A few times it came close to him cutting me, but that never happened. I managed to stay out of the way of any serious attacks. A white serpentine foot hooked itself on my knee and jerked, sending me slipping to the ground. I saw the black blade spring into action as it came down and twisted to pull up my gun.

_Shit_.

The bullet was charging too slowly, it wouldn't fire in time to send a good enough shockwave to deter the hollow from killing me. So as it charged I brought up my foot and kicked him square in the chest, holding it there so he couldn't come any closer. Then my gun fired and sent his sword skittering across the ground.

I wasn't out of the woods yet though, a clawed hand struck down next to my head and then slashed across my face. I bit down on my tongue to stop the cry of pain because that **fucking** hurt damn it!

"Fucking asshole! That was my face you just tried to rip open!" I swung my leg around connecting it to the side of his head hoping that would at least give me a small opening to gain some distance.

It worked!

I quickly darted away, spun on my heel and shot a few more rounds at Ichigo's body. He regenerated quickly and let out an ear splitting howl. That startled me and I winced. My ears hurt now. Ichigo sure was going to get it when this was over. Though this had been my idea to begin with. Oh well. Have to take it out on someone.

"Time's up!" The five minutes were up already? Wow.

I saw Hiyori move to enter and just as I was about to exit the hollow lunged forward swatting Hiyori out of the way. It took only a second for it to reach me, seems it wasn't quite done with me yet. I felt something sharp pierce my flesh and jerked back to find crimson droplets flying through the air.

"Shit!" Now I was vocalizing my irritation.

I twisted my arm aiming to shoot when the hollow grabbed it sudden and yanked, _hard_. I hissed in pain, and swung my leg up to his him in the face. He pulled my arm in such a way that I had to immediately drop my foot. Holy shit! It hurts! Within a few moments he had me on my knees, and he was preparing to swing down his sword. Then he stopped, and for a moment I could have sworn he was studying me. It only lasted a millisecond because next thing I knew I had another gash from my right shoulder to my left hip and was kicked straight into one of the barrier walls.

I sputtered, mind trying to comprehend what was going on. What had gone wrong. Hiyori quickly jumped to her feet before engaging with the hollow and I felt the barrier behind me open up and Shinji dragged me out.

"You did something really stupid going in there," oh shut up Shinji I'm not in the mood for your serious ass scolding.

"Be quiet. I'm alive aren't I?" Uuu...it hurt to breathe.

Shinji helped me limp over to Hachi where he proceeded to heal me the best he could. I sat there for the remainder of the fighting, and watched as Love's turn rolled around. They were fighting viciously and Ichigo looked like he had finally fully hollowfied.

"How's that feel?" Hachi asked me when he was done.

I rolled my shoulder and stretched. It was a bit sore but nothing too bad.

"Not bad Hachi," I praised smiling some. Hurray for near death experiences. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger they say. That's a load of bull, it should be more like whatever doesn't kill you better start running.

I heard a whiz coming from the arena and turned my gaze in that direction. What was that red energy building at its fingertips?

"A cero! Love!" Lisa shouted looking startled and slightly horrified.

"I see it!" Love called back bringing a hand in front of his face.

I watched and listened intently. Damn it Ichigo. Get control of your hollow.

Then all of a sudden the arm cracked and split. The hollow looked surprised as more of it started to crack.

"Hachi! Get Love out of there!" Hiyori shouted.

The hollow let out an loud painful screech toward the sky before going quiet.

Within a few seconds of it screeching a massive explosion ensued that kicked up a shit ton of dust. I coughed trying not to breathe it in. When the smoke cleared the hollow just kind of stood there for a while, before it fell away, revealing Ichigo—the _normal_ Ichigo with a hollow mask on. Then he lurched forward and fell to the ground the mask clattering away.

Shinji got up and walked over to him, after Hachi took down the barrier.

"How do you feel...Ichigo?" The blonde asked.

"Mmm..." Ichigo turned his head to look at him grinning. "Not bad."

"Good," Shinji grinned as well.

Ichigo grabbed his sword and looked at it, saying something that I couldn't catch. Then silence set in. At least until I had to go and open my big mouth. Because we all know silence is awkward. So silence shouldn't be allowed.

"Well thank god _that's_ over!" I stomped over to Ichigo.

"Hey Shinok— gwaah!" Ichigo's head, meet my foot.

"You idiot! What took so damn long!" I roughly dug my heel into his head as I spoke. "Stupid Ichigo! You're always so slow!"

Whelp now I've gone and ruined the moment. He let out a whine of pain, which was probably because he looked beat up and sore and I was **not** helping. Giving one more stomp for good measure I backed off.

Shinji looked annoyed, because I had ruined the perfect moment but said nothing of it. At least until Ichigo had dragged himself to his feet.

"Well I think it's time to start the second training."

Both Ichigo and I looked at him. I wonder if I'll be allowed to leave now.

"Ichigo, now that you've subdued your hollow we are going to teach you how to hollowfy at will." Shinji glance at me. "And _you_. You need to just get better period."

Wow. Rude much?

"I thought I did okay. Blame Ichigo's hollow for being a jackass—" I retorted a bit snappy.

"Did okay? You got more beat up than the rest of us."

"That's only because Hiyori couldn't jump into the ring fast enough."

"You were in there only half the time we were."

"I still fail to see the point of this conversation."

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Ichigo tried to interject into our conversation.

"_**Shut up Ichigo**_." We snapped at him.

Both Shinji and I went back to glaring and arguing. Well until Hiyori decided she had, had enough and smacked us with her flip flop.

Then Shinji had the bright idea to tell my little fight with Ichigo's hollow to Ichigo, as if trying to get him on his side of things. It worked. Now they were both ganging up on me telling me how I either needed to stay out of the fighting or train.

I held out my hand to Hiyori gesturing for the flip flop. She gave it to me.

"Both of you need to shut the fuck up!" I screamed chasing and beating them with said open toed shoe.

When I was done, I casually gave it back to Hiyori and went to sit by Hachi. Yeah, yeah I need to practice. God forbid I don't and then the real battles come and I die. Oh well. I'm pretty sure tomorrow Shinji will get me to train. No actually it's probably guaranteed.

So for the rest of the day I just chatted with Hachi, who had come to be my friend and I got to watch Ichigo get his assed kicked by Hiyori.

When it grew time to rest, I quietly curled up where I had sat the whole day. It took a while for me to get tired. My mind still reeling from the before activities.

"Hey Shinoko," a whisper of my name caught my attention as I was about to fall asleep.

I sat up and glanced around finding a fully awake Ichigo slowly making his way over to me. Okay, one of those idiots should still be awake. They were smart and strong for the most part so they should be able to sense him moving. No one moved or shifted giving away if there was someone awake. I sighed softly.

Ichigo gestured for me to get up and follow, and led me upstairs to the abandoned warehouse. Now what was he up to?

I scoffed and stopped at the entrance to the giant abandoned building. Though it wasn't really abandoned because those people practically lived here. Oh well, in the eyes of society is was abandoned.

"What is it Ichigo?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, trying to shake the exhaustion from my form at least for a little while.

"Do you really want to go through with fighting?"

"What type of question is that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I've already been pulled in, so why not?"

"This isn't a game! You've nearly been killed twice!"

"Ichigo, you should know that there are people who can't help but want to dive right into the chaos and fighting. I want to help protect this town too. So suck it up and deal with it."

I watched him clench his hands into fists. His shoulders shook, but I made no move to calm me. I remained quiet while waiting for his response.

"But I can't protect you if you constantly run into trouble!"

Well _that_ caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Every time lately you're always getting yourself in the position to die! How am I supposed to protect you if you keep doing that!" He spun on his heel to glare back at me.

That was true, I did rush into battle without thinking much. But that one time with Grimmjow I had been sneaked up on when all I was doing was checking to make sure Chad was okay. I narrowed my eyes.

"And what the hell do you think **you're** doing huh?" I snapped back, "Running off without telling anybody—making family and friends sick with worry! Nearly getting yourself killed yourself! How does that make you any different from how I'm acting! I'm using the tools at my disposal to fight! So what if you are gifted with incredible power a lot of us don't have that **luxury**!"

His eyes widened at I continued on, all the pent up frustration the past few days spilling over and out of my mouth. Hell half the stuff I didn't even realize I was saying.

"You know what! Half the time you go out claiming to want to protect everyone is simply your own ego talking! You want to protect everyone for your own selfish reasons even if you deny them! You don't want to feel helpless and you don't want to be sad if someone gets hurt! But right now! You _are _hurting people! What about Yuzu, Karin and your Dad!? What about Orihime, Rukia, Chad and all those other guys!? Do you have any idea what exactly you are putting them through!"

I fell silent, feeling something wet and hot stream down my cheeks. My eyes hurt and I wondered if I was crying. That wasn't right though...why would I cry? It's not like I _liked_ him. I felt my shoulders tense up and I sniffled. No. No stop it tears. Do not fall. Do not fall damn it!

"...Shinoko...—" Ichigo took a step closer to me lifting a hand toward me.

I instinctively slapped it away and jerked back.

"Don't **touch** me," by now I swear my whole body was quivering.

If you ever tell yourself you won't do the same thing in this position you'd be lying to yourself. The stress of the situation would cause you to do the exact same thing I was doing. Unless you're a sociopath. You lucky bastards.

I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I had gotten off my chest all the stress I had taken in, and wanted to go back to sleep. So I turned and bolted back down the stairs away from him. Leaving him there alone. It was rude of me to just leave without a word, but at that point I don't think I really cared much. Instead of going over to Hachi I decided I would sleep behind one of the massive boulders out of view. Still sniffling I caught Shinji shifting ever so slightly were he slept and knew he had probably been listening in. He was a creep like that, but I didn't care.

I curled up with my blanket and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired, but I willed myself to sleep anyways. I needed to escape from what had just happened even if for only a few hours. I just had to.

"Stupid Gary Stu Strawberry," I mumbled darkly before softly dozing off.

I had strange dreams that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uhh, so this chapter kind of slipped from its original course again. Plus my Oc is a bit OOC which is rather odd to say. I have a lot on my mind and I think that's causing me to stray a bit from the path I have already wrote out.**

**Chapter Nine:**

The next morning I awake to loud complaining and fighting. Popping my head up from where I had been hiding during the night I became witness to a rather interesting sight.

"Hn...?"

Ichigo was up arguing with Shinji about _something_. Something not important to me that's for sure. I groan and plop back down onto the ground. They need to shut up. Really, really shut up. They didn't though. Hell it even sounded like they were getting louder!

"Hiyori...—" I mumbled once again sitting up. "Please tell them to be quiet..."

I highly doubt she heard me. She was too busy tuning them out. This time I heard a crash and rolled my eyes. Son of a bitch. Was it going to be like this every morning? Oh I hope not. Or so help me I'll—

**Crash.**

I blinked before looking back at the two idiots. What the hell? Now what where they doing? I grumbled and dragged myself out from behind my hiding spot, got up and brushed off the dust.

"Everyone needs to shut up..." I grumbled walking over to Hachi and plopping down.

As if to add to my sadness I feigned a sniffle.

Shot down and **rejected**. They completely blew me off. Now that I thought it over, it was probably best they ignored me. I was just taking up space at this point. No use having someone useless around right?

I didn't have time to get comfortable in the slightest because Lisa grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me over to the two. Damn it.

"Oh you're up Shinoko-chan!" I made the mild attempt to glare at the blonde. "Good!"

He was back to being cheerfully annoying. And where the hell did that '-chan' come from? I rolled my eyes at this.

"Nice to see you this morning Shinji...," I scowled in return.

I was not in a good mood this morning. I didn't sleep well and I kept having strange dreams. I raised a hand to run through my hair, noticing with slight dissatisfaction that the white had grown farther along my hair. It now took up at least five inches at the end. Why the hell did that happen? So many questions and no way to get them answered.

"Alright! Now then you get to train with me—" Shinji was cut up by a certain female with a flip flop.

"I thought we decided _I_ was going to train baldy over here?!" She pointed at Ichigo who stood there like an idiot.

Not that I was doing any better at it.

Shinji pouted unhappily which did not suit him at all, but instead wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Fine then! I'll just train Shinoko-chan here!" He stated proudly.

I reached up and took his arm off my shoulder, expression blank.

"No touchy."

He shrugged pulling arm back to his side before showing me to where we were going to 'training'.

"What exactly do you think you can help me with?" I asked casually dusting off my gun.

"If you want to fight the arrancar like you said, then you're going to need to get tougher. If you can't hold yourself against a low level hollow then there really isn't any point going into the danger," he replied.

"Arrancar? There you go again with that word. Is that what those strange people are?"

"More or so, yes."

"Alright then all I have to do it get 'better' right?" In theory it worked perfectly, but life wasn't a theory. Life was cruel and unusual. Life was a being that just _loved_ to tip the scales out of your favor.

I rolled my shoulders a bit, ignoring another round of uneasy in my stomach. I just have to focus on the task at hand. It was no more, nor no less than what I had originally planned. Just with a different partner.

"Well let's get started." I made sure the power was non lethal but would still pack a punch.

It went on and on, the training. Days and days of it sometimes without rest. Shinji and the others had started to grow on me by the time one week had passed. I had gotten better, much better now that I had someone that wouldn't actually kill me. Ichigo seemed to be getting better too. However he was still slow on his hollowfication process.

"_**AAAAAH!**_"

The familiar cracking met my ears as Ichigo's mask broke for the thousandth time. Seconds after Hiyori's foot connected with the underside of his chin.

"I told you to stay hollowfied, baldy!"

Ichigo let out a disgruntled, "Oof!"

"Are you stupid or something?! I'd be in big trouble if I'd stayed hollowfied!"

"Idiot! That's the whole point of this training! If you're not going to do it right, then don't do it at all!"

"What?!"

Rose and Love quietly at their food watching them.

"They're getting along swimmingly," Rose observed munching softly.

"Yeah," Love agreed.

Back to the training apparently. Shinji and I had stopped to watch him, but I wasn't really in tune with what they were saying to be honest. Even though I was fighting to get stronger I couldn't help the feeling of an empty hole in my soul. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable and strange. Like I had left something behind or had forgotten something important. It was a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave me be. And it had been with me since I blew up at Ichigo that one time. I sighed before letting myself fall onto my side.

I can't understand what is getting me so depressed. As far as I can tell, nothing should be getting me this upset. Nothing had really happened that was that bad. It was a few minutes until a familiar presence washed over me. Was that...? No it couldn't be! How could she have gotten here?

Hachi seemed to notice something was up too, because his head quickly turned toward the stairs. Shinji glanced over at Hachi.

"What's up, Hachi?" He asked curiously.

"Someone...just slipped through my force field."

This time every but the two fighting over there turned toward him.

"**!**"

"A soul reaper?" Love asked but Hachi shook his head.

"No. The Hachigyo Sogai I set up is an original technique I developed after I became a visored. It can't be broken by a soul reaper's kido."

"Then who is it?! Another Visored ?!" Kensei demanded.

"I don't know. The strange thing is they didn't break through the force field like Shinoko had done. They **slipped** through."

"Then...who or **what** is it?"

I felt the familiar presence come closer and closer until behold, a wild Orihime appears!

"It's a..."

"...Human?!"

Orihime shifted nervously since nearly everyone's gaze was on her, I almost felt bad since I was in that position before. Almost.

"Uh...Um..." She scratched the back of her head. "E-excuse me...where's the bathroom? Just kidding."

"Huh?!" Kensei was nearly seething with anger.

"She said she was kidding. That was a joke. What do you think Kensei?" Lisa stated frowning.

"If it were me, I wouldn't be joking around in a situation like this." Love added in his opinion.

**Thud.**

"What are you doing Ichigo?!" Hiyori shouted at the strawberry.

I watched Orihime look over in that direction. I barely registered Ichigo grumbled, "Ugh! Crap..."

"Ichigo!"

His eyes widened and he looked in that direction in surprise.

"Orihime?!"

Looks like I haven't been noticed yet. Good. I rolled my shoulders and gave a slight tug on Shinji's sleeve.

"I'll be practice my speed a bit farther out. Come get me if you need me," I didn't wait for a respond and quickly darted away.

Thankfully during all this training we had been doing I had been allowed to get the equipment I needed to keep upgrading my tools. So I just worked on that while Orihime's presence was still here.

It was as she was leaving that I accidently let my hands slip and snapped the new gun I was working on in two. I stared down at it for a moment before gently setting it on the ground.

"...Ugh...what's wrong with me? What's got me so distracted?" I questioned myself and laid back, resting an arm over my eyes. "Can't focus on shit anymore."

How could such a small fight impact me so much? Stupid human emotions. No wonder Ulquiorra thought of us all as trash. We are trash. We can't do anything right.

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

"_No_. I'm not trash. I can do this." Something dark whispered in my ear. A deep hidden instinct that I detest along with the rest of the human race. The practical instinct that a lot of humans shun and look down upon, but do it anyways.

That little voice that spoke of better times, if only I threw away the restriction holding me back. If only...

I slammed my hand down and brought myself to my feet abruptly. I wasn't going to sell myself to darkness. I will fight using my own methods.

"Eien." I called to the spirit in my head hoping he'd answer.

'_Yes what is it?_' The familiar voice comforted me.

"Can you check my sub consciousness for a minute. Make sure there isn't any _unwanted_ guests hanging around."

'_Alright...what for?_' I could hear the confusion in his voice and merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Because I asked you to?" I replied simply, before going back to work. "I think I have a bug."

'_A cold?_' I could practically see in my mind's eye him raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes a cold. A sickness. Something that will point to me not losing my mind."

He faded away again, hopefully going to do what I asked. I started to make the gun sturdier and stronger. So in case something happened it wouldn't break so easily. Quietly I screwed pieces together and added reishi material to it.

It took a while, particularly a few hours but I finished it. Now to test it out.

I turned back to where Ichigo was training and quickly glanced away. I aimed at one of the boulders in front of me, pulled the trigger and fired.

Something went _wrong_. Like really fucking _wrong_. The bullet hit the target like it should have but I could have sworn I had set the power down low, just for testing purposes. Well it didn't work out that way because the hunk of rock exploded the second the bullet made impact.

"!"

Bits of debris went all over forcing me to duck down and cover my head with my hands. I felt scraps of the rock lodge themselves in skin, and rip parts of my clothes. Why was the power so high?

"I could have sworn—" My gaze trailed to the gun, looked at the power monitor. It said low. Low. Was this what was low to it. Or was it my frustration fueling the sudden burst of power.

"Shinoko! Are you alright!" My ears were ringing but I could hear a rush of footsteps coming my way.

Hands found my shoulders but I was still stunned stiff. I was shaken and Ichigo immediately got in my field of view to inspect him. He shouted to Shinji how he didn't see any deep wounds but that I wasn't responding.

"—Ah." My mouth moved, the quiet sound slipping out into the air.

Ichigo turned his gaze back toward me, probably hearing it. Him holding my shoulders, how close he was, the worry in his eyes all clicked all at once with me. And I was not having it.

I jumped up and away from him backing up.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just a miscalculation!" I tried to reason, mostly to myself. "Nothing more. I'm alright..."

I stared at where the boulder had been, trying to wrap my head around exactly what the _hell_ had happened. Had I accidently let my rage fly? Or was it because I pulled in too much reishi from the area around me. I wasn't sure. That was _not_ my power though. It felt more like _Ichigo's_ than **mine**. I shook my head a bit, before blinking back at Ichigo.

The rest of the gang had arrived to make sure I was alright, and I uneasily answered their questions.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look pale," again I swatted away the hand that only meant to comfort me. I didn't want it.

"I said I'm fine. Now please go back to training," I told him sharply turning my back and walking away. "I'm just going go for a walk."

And I did. I went for that walk. Cleared my head of things and finally figured out what went wrong. There had been so much of Ichigo's spiritual energy in the place that it had overloaded the system and caused the safety function to crash. Seems just another problem I need to work on. The bracelet around my ankle jingled softly and I turned my sight toward the sky. Strange dreams, strange things, this whole world felt like a story written by someone's hand. That all these things kept happening because someone was planning it out. Like two different people where battling for who or _what_ would happen in this fucked up life.

The cold air hit my legs and I shivered rubbing my arms to keep warm. Didn't help much.

"I guess...It's time I start really getting serious about this stuff. Screw the rules and logic of this world. I'm going to rip it apart and rebuild it. I swore to Ichigo I'd help protect this town and that is what I'm going to do." I hooked my fingers together and stretched. "I just wish there was much more time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks you two who pointed out the repetition in Chapter Nine! I went back and fixed it hopefully! Strange thing is, it wasn't on the original word document just the one that was uploaded to fanfiction, but hopefully nothing else strange happens!**

**Chapter Ten:**

The walk was good. A bit uneventful and such. There really wasn't anyone in this area. I enjoyed it though. The peace and quiet of not having to listen to people complain and fight.

I leaned my back against the wall and just watched the clouds. Quietly I couldn't help but wonder how mother and father were doing. Probably scared shitless because I disappeared. Though Shinji had made me write a note to them I still am not sure if it was delivered.

"What a pain in the ass—"

Might as well get back to the headquarters.

**October 29, Karakura: Underground Headquarters of the Vizards**

"'You're already dead.' That's a deep line, huh? He's telling these guys they're dead...but they just don't realize it yet." Love rambled on about the book he was reading. "Don't you see? You're alive and they're dead. Just like that."

Rose turned to glance over at him, "Is that supposed to sound like what Schiele said or something? And will you stop reading my comics before I do? You spoil everything."

I quietly worked on my gun as Ichigo got the shit beat out of him by Hiyori. The sudden Klank of metal drew me away to look over at Kensei.

"Chow time! Get your butts over here! Last one in line has to do the dishes!" He shouted.

I heard Love go "Ooh!" and I quickly scrambled up to my feet. No way was I doing dishes. Nope.

"_So_? How's Ichigo's training going, Hiyori?"

"Weren't you watching? It's not going anywhere," Hiyori jerked her thumb back at Ichigo, who had to deal with the dishes. I managed to sneak in right before he got into line leaving him the last one. "He's only up to a little over ten seconds. Baldy's a joke. He's dog meat."

I glanced at Ichigo's face and snickered at the anger that was evident.

"Poor Ichigo—" I said with a small grin.

Lisa looked over at Ichigo, "Maybe he just doesn't have what it takes? Just give up."

"Shut up, Pervert!" This time Ichigo spun around to defend himself, apron and all. "You're not even involved in the training so keep your mouth shut!"

"Yes I am, Moron!" Lisa retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "I lent you that girlie magazine the other day, remember?!"

I nearly choked on the cookie I was eating as a snack. _The_ Ichigo? Girlie Magazines? Wonder what happened _there_.

"I didn't borrow anything from you!" Ichigo all but screeched, sweat starting to form on his face. "Stop telling lies that sound kinda true!"

"It's cool, man. I borrow it myself every couple of days." Love added.

"I'm not like you!" Ichigo seemed to be getting madder by the second.

"Ichigo's just curious probably! So much for being a prude!" I grinned, deciding I should join in on this little conversation.

"Shinoko shut up! Stay out of this!"

Lisa held up two fingers, "I look at it twice a day."

Ichigo looked at her again, "Yeah, I know! But I'm not a perv like you, all right?!"

"I'm not a perv! I'm just really curious!"

Kensei decided to put in his two cents, "So are most perverts."

"What about you?! You're curious too!"

"..."

I turned my attention away from the two, as Ichigo pulled off the apron still arguing. It fell to Shinji who looked once again in deep thought.

"Shinji?" His gaze fell in my direction. "How much longer do you think it'll be? It's already been a month so do you think he can do it?"

He gave me a cheeky smile with that, "Of course he can!" response.

That did little to reassure me, but I'm sure either he doesn't want to worry me or he generally thinks Ichigo can do it. I'm leaning towards the latter. Ichigo is still moving slowly in progressing. If he doesn't get better soon then he might not be able to help protect this town. The same goes for me I guess. Over the past month I have steadily been getting stronger, but there is still something missing. I managed to get a good speed where I can be on par with Shinji and Hiyori and my aim for shooting is a whole lot better, but at the same time I can't help but feel that something important is being over looked.

"Hiyori—" I called over to her just before she and Ichigo would start their training again. "Mind if I join in for a bit."

Even though I've been training I still haven't gotten into a real fighting match and I need to in order to get used to the quick responses I need to dish out. Besides I really just want a chance to attack Ichigo for no reason.

She snorted, "Whatever. Don't complain if I kill you."

I smiled at that, "Sorry, I don't feel like dying today."

The day progressed uneventfully, but around three o' clock a strange spiritual pressure suddenly appeared. It was _them_. _They_ had appeared. Strange though, I could have sworn I felt Ulquiorra among the group, but a second later it was gone. What were they up to?

"Let go of me!" Ichigo shouted loud enough to startle any birds outside.

"You're not ready yet!" Kensei had a good grip on Ichigo's arm.

"This is exactly why your pals from the soul society are here! Let them handle it!" Love insisted helping hold down the distraught Ichigo.

"Well this is exactly what I've been training for too!" Ichigo countered still struggling. "It's now or never!"

Kensei's shirt was suddenly pulled back by Shinji.

"Let him go."

"C'mon! Are you nuts?! Shinji!"

I watched Ichigo rush up the stairs toward the ongoing danger and grit my teeth together. It didn't take long for me to realize he was going after the blue haired fellow, Grimmjow. I was worried, but right now I had taken a beating from Hiyori during the training. I looked back at her.

"Well. Guess you're stuck with me for a while Hiyori." I turned completely towards her. "Why don't we continue were we left off hm?"

So while Ichigo fought, I trained. On and on until my limbs where heavy and at their limit.

"Come on! You're too slow!" Hiyori snapped appearing before me to throw a kick at my head.

I growled a bit, "Shut up! You're the one going too slow!"

I fired a nonlethal shot at her foot which she dodged.

"You call that shooting! You missed! And where the Hell were you aiming at?!"

I spun on my heel, charging up the reishi in my gun. A small smirk danced on my lips. I had wanted to aim for her foot. Even though she dodged it, the wind pressure the bullet was going at should have left small cuts along her skin. She moved to attack me again and this time I made sure the shot count. Right for her chest I fired at.

I heard the gun click, metal scrapping before something fired. The discharge was strong enough to make my arm jerk back from the force but it barreled at Hiyori at a good speed. She moved her mask onto her face and got ready to attack it, to disperse it then stopped. She disappeared from view right before my attack hit and I blinked. Huh?

"What the hell was that!" Hiyori appeared behind me and I twisted around to see her, only to feel a sword plunge its way into my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I grabbed the blade with my free hand holding it there so she couldn't move it. Least I hoped not.

"That wasn't a normal bullet you would usually fire!"

"Heh...I watched how you guys hollowfied and the different energy you gave off. I had been wondering what I was missing that was so important...but fighting with you showed me that. In order for me to start fighting I had to use _all_ available resources." I explained.

"You—you've been adjusting your weapon so it could take in the reishi from a hollow?" Hiyori asked in disbelief before wrenching the sword from my skin much to my attempt not to have that happen.

I hissed out a cry of pain and my hand instinctively went to the wound. Blood. It was staining my clothes already. I saw Hiyori scowl and then felt a sharp kick to the abdomen.

"T-that's right. I need to get stronger. I have to get stronger...did you know Hollow energy is especially easy to morph into anything you want?" I coughed a bit taking in deep breathes when I wasn't in so much pain. "It's how you guys train. You're teaching Ichigo to morph it into his mask so he can utilize it. So I thought maybe I could apply it to my bullets which are reishi based—"

She moved away from me muttering to herself.

"You know Hiyori. I'm kind of glad you moved away. That bullet, which had the energy so condensed around it so it looked like a BB pellet, had the capability to unleash something akin to a cero I think you guys call it. The second it hits impact, a radius of at least ten feet is established and the blast skyrockets both up and down from the initial spot. It's actually a quiet little sucker. I made the air wrap around it, so that if anything all you heard was a whistle and the explosion has no sound either. Due to the fact the reishi is so condensed it just can't let sound pass through."

She glared at me, and I knew why. I should have told her something that dangerous had been developed, but at the same time, I didn't want to. Keeping it a secret gives me an upper hand for the first shot. Plus hopefully that's all I need in a fight.

"Well...what do you think Hiyori?" I gestured to the crater that now existed where the bullet hit.

This move could go seriously wrong if I miscalculated anything. I had already figured that out. _That_ was what had gone wrong the first time when I hadn't even realized what it was. The bullet hadn't had enough time to condense, it was thirty three seconds too early and the pressure was too strong from Ichigo's energy being in the place for the wind to swirl around it.

"Tch," Hiyori turned away and stomped over to Shinji to just leave me there.

That was fine, I was hurt anyways and didn't really want to move. Eien and I had been working out a way to help with healing too. It wasn't working out so we dropped that.

Ichigo's pressure suddenly diminished and I jolted into an upright position.

"Ichigo!" Oh don't tell me that idiot went and got himself killed. Damn it Ichigo!

This time it was my turn to go running out of the base and outside. He was lying outside in a pool of blood when I saw him, and I rushed over almost stumbling over my feet. He can't go back to the group so I quickly rushed him home.

"Mr. Kurosaki!" It took a while to get there, the added weight making my bracelet not work, but when I did I furiously pounded on the door. "Are you there?! Mr. Kurosaki!"

On the fourth pound the door swung open to reveal a rather puzzled Isshin. The second he laid eyes on his son though—which would probably be a good time to add I did managed to get him back in his body with the help of Shinji and Kensei—he was already ushering me in and getting the medical kit. My back was soaked with the sticky red substance and I felt sick from it all. I was instructed to lay him down and I did my best to explain a good story of what happened.

"It's alright Hatsumi-san," he placed a hand on my head to try and calm me down. "I know what happened."

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?" I asked, actually confused. Oh no, did Isshin know what his son was doing? But how he shouldn't be able to feel hollows!

"I'll explain some other time but I need you to the bandages for me."

I nodded shakily before rushing out of the room and rummaging around till I found them. Sheer state of panic and all. I gulped as Ichigo was bandaged up and then placed in his room. After Ichigo was taken care of, boy that strawberry was tough though, Isshin bandaged my shoulder and sat with me at the kitchen table. A warm cup of hot cocoa was presented to me to help me calm down and we sat there for what seemed like hours. I will admit, this time and this time only I was worried about Ichigo.

Isshin didn't explain much to me other than he knew what had happened to Ichigo and that I did a very good thing bringing him home. He was even nice enough to call my parents and explain a better story than I would have come up with. That got me to stay the night, and spent it sleeping on the couch.

Tomorrow was going to bring more chaos, as I needed to go home and deal with my worried parents. Apparently Kamiko had decided to take my bedroom while I was away and I hoped to god that I would be able to kick her ass out of my bed.

"Get some sleep Shinoko." Isshin soothed as I snuggled into the blankets and pillow.

He left the room clicking off the lights and leaving me alone in the dark. I hummed softly to myself and shivered despite the warm blankets. Why the hell did Ichigo have to go get hurt. Now I know what he felt when he found me bleeding to death that one time. I curled up and closed my eyes. Dreams of a masked creature with long orange haired plagued my thoughts. He looked like Ichigo, but the hollowfied Ichigo I had seen didn't look like that. Must be my unconscious mind trying to scare me. They mean nothing. Nothing at all.

I woke to the morning bustle of Ichigo's house. It was odd, staying here after being at the base for so long. It almost made me nostalgic. Almost. I threw myself off the couch with an 'oof' before crawling to my feet. I was still so _tired_. Rubbing one eye, I emerged into the kitchen to find Karin and Yuzu chatting casually. It seemed pretty normal actually, not that I've been in his house around this time before. Good, that means that no one noticed Ichigo was—

"Good Morning ICHIGO!"

**Crash**.

"Can't a guy sleep around here—? Huh?" Ichigo's voice met my ears.

What the hell was he doing up? And injured! I went over to the stairs ignoring the confused looks I was getting from his siblings. Moments later a grouchy Ichigo came stomping down the steps, hand tangled in his hair and yawning. I blinked.

"What...?"

He paused hearing my voice and stared down at me.

"Shinoko?" I could almost hear the invisible question of asking me if I brought him here.

"Yeah?" I responded, trying to act as unsuspicious as possible.

"What are you doing here?"

"Spending the night after dragging your sorry butt here." Can't swear in front of Yuzu, oh no that was a bad idea.

"...I see," he trailed off making this whole situation even more awkward.

"Well—" Shit, thanks Ichigo, thanks for making it so weird now. "I should probably be getting home. Parents are probably worrying."

Without so much of an answer I darted from the house, pulling on my jacket, which I noted was blood free and had been washed. Good, one less thing to explain to my parents.

I knocked on the front door a bit nervously shifting from foot to foot. It took a minute but the door slowly creaked open and Mom popped her head out.

"Shinoko dear! We were so worried about you!" She cried lunging for me and wrapping me up in a tight hug.

I stiffened at the sudden contact, and remained in the hug without trying to pull away. Instead I returned it, feeling warm tears forming.

"I missed you—Mom...and everyone else," no no! Don't start sobbing! I'm too old to sob!

Too late. I started crying heavily and clutching at her shirt never wanting to let go. Dad came to see what had happened as well and also joined in on the hug. I was pulled inside when they decided just standing out there wasn't a good idea since it was cold.

It didn't take too long for Kamiko to come investigate. I merely got a blink and a look from her.

"Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to."

Ah it was good to hear that annoying voice of Mary sue here. It meant I was home.

"I do want my bedroom back."

"Why would I give it back? You were the one that disappeared for more than a month."

"..." I looked around to see if mom or dad was in ear shot then back at her. "You're a bitch you know that?"

Little miss perfect was dumbstruck for a moment. I _rarely_ if ever talked back to her and called her a name. Guess being around Hiyori did help a few things other than training. She squared her shoulders and was about to retort when mom and dad came back.

The nostalgic feeling wasn't going away. Yes I was so,_ so_ glad to be home...but I missed being with Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Kensei and the others. They had grown to be like my second family. I probably wouldn't ever go see them again either. It was a onetime thing.

"What's that on your ankle?" My mom asked inspecting the bracelet.

"Oh just jewelry I made a long time ago." Shit I forgot to hide that.

"I didn't peg you for someone who wears jewelry." Shut up Kamiko just stay out of this.

"Well how would you know?" I retorted dryly. "It's not like you pay attention to stuff not related to you."

"Shinoko! Be nice to your cousin!" Yup. Good to be home.

Kamiko stuck her tongue out at me, and I returned it. Little shit. Next time we spar I'm kicking your ass. I heard Eien chuckle in the back of my head.

'_Does this mean you aren't going to fight now?_'

'No it doesn't.' I had learned talking out loud to him wasn't really a good idea. It got you stared at.

'_Then what are you going to do? Your parents probably won't let you out of their sights anymore._' Oh good point Eien.

'I have multiple ways to escape if needed. I'll leave a note this time.'

He mumbled something but shrugged, content with my answer. He had grown to be more cooperative too during my training which was good. Now all we needed to do was wait for this stupid war to start. Time to explain a whole bunch of crap to mom and dad. Lies that is.


End file.
